


Where the Circle Ends

by Darchi



Category: Captain America(2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, First Time, Gore, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 僵尸AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(本文为同名英文原作的中文翻译，原作信息详见note)<br/>当僵尸潮大规模爆发，世界已彻底沦为地狱。而就在这地狱的中央，Steve找到了那个他曾以为永远也无法再见到的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where the Circle Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296970) by [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne). 



**第一章**

Steve听到前面的小巷子里传来骚动，于是他放慢了速度，抬手握住了霰弹枪。不知道第几次，他又开始希望他的盾牌还在身边。他仔细观察着那个角落。

小巷的尽头有一个男人，被五个……那种东西推挤着。他带着手套的一只手里握着一把长刀，另一只手里则是带消音器的9mm口径手枪。他的脚下已经堆了相当多的尸体——看起来他已经替自己拉了不少垫背的——但很显然他支撑不了多久了。他的动作有种奇怪的熟悉感，简直离奇。Steve的记忆翻搅起来。Bucky，他想。那是Bucky。

但是不可能。那个人不可能是Bucky。Bucky在70年前从高空坠落，在那时就已经死了，连尸体都没有找到——是的，他真的去找过——Steve知道没有人能在那么高的地方坠落后仍能幸存下来。就算是他自己也不能。而且，就算Bucky活了下来，他现在也应该是一个很老很老的老人了，而不是眼前这个只存在于Steve记忆里的年轻人。Steve知道这难以置信，但是那个男人的动作像Bucky——从他的角度看过去，就连表情也像Bucky。他脑中闪现的是Bucky被绑在Zola实验桌上的情景；Bucky在遥远的彼方对他大喊“要走一起走！”；Bucky站在微弱的阳光下，脏兮兮，苍白又疲惫，却依然活着。但是Steve？Steve不能眼睁睁地直接走开。

只是无法走开。

即使没有盾牌、没有制服，他也依然是美国队长。有些东西永远都不会变。这个男人有太多地方像他最好的朋友，Steve未加思索便决定不能留他自生自灭。

Steve朝着小巷子里走去。

听到他的脚步声，那个男人猛地抬起头来张望，脸上溅满了血，表情绝望而惊讶。Steve想，这是……天哪，这 **肯定** 是——

那个人睁大了眼睛，说 “……Steve？”那是Bucky的声音。

Steve记忆中关于Bucky的一切突然灼烧起来，他停住了脚步（简直是当下最愚蠢的决定）。一般来说，当他分心的时候脑子并不会短路。就算胡思乱想，超级战士血清也总能让他的身体自己动起来做出该有的动作，不必时刻受制于大脑。这一点甚至救过他的命。

但是现在。这样…… **不行** 。

当Steve停在一边时，那个人—— **Bucky，是Bucky吗？但是怎么会……？** ——退后了一步，踩到地上还在爬行的僵尸，然后摔倒了。那些东西蜂拥而上，伸出肮脏的手去撕扯他的血肉。

“不！”Steve大喊。他的声音在窄窄的巷子里回荡，盖过了Bucky的呻吟还有那些东西流着口水的嘶吼。

它们停下了脚步，转过身朝Steve走来。他咽了一口口水，举起枪，但视线还是定在后面摔倒的Bucky身上。他看到Bucky朝没被他吸引过来的那个东西当头一枪，然后把尸体推到一旁。

Steve强迫自己别再去看Bucky，专心对付朝他涌来的那些东西（它们靠的意外的近，动作也比之前Steve曾经见过的要快，它们也……更新鲜——这个词让他的胃一阵翻涌）。他轻松除掉了三个，Bucky则把最后一个扭到地上，把带着消声器的枪口向上抵住它的下巴，然后扣动了扳机。枪声过后，脑浆混着血液溅了一地。

然后是沉默。在枪声回响中，这沉默无声无息的朝四周延伸，打断它的只有Bucky粗糙、不规律的吸气声。他依然蹲在尸体旁边，双手抱着头。Steve动不了，说不出话，什么都做不了，只能 **看** 着他。

然后Bucky抬起头来。

他浑身脏兮兮的，但是他额前散落的卷发，清澈的灰蓝色眼睛，还有嘴边若隐若无的坏笑（其他人会误以为那是嘲笑）——全都熟悉的让人痛苦。“我们不能老这样见面，Steve，”他说，“你总是来救我，别人会说闲话的。”他的笑容扩大起来。因为，拜托，谁会说闲话？这里还有别人吗？

Bucky蹲在地上。“怎么？找不到舌头了？”他站起来，但不到两秒就脱力了，Steve靠过来拉住他。Steve发现自己把Bucky牢牢抱在怀里，Bucky也同样紧紧的抱住他。某个人在发抖，也许他们俩都在发抖。Steve记起当年连酒精也无法洗刷掉的悲痛和梦魇，感觉泪水在喉咙中翻涌、燃烧。

“ **那不是你的错，** ”Peggy这么跟他说。但当Steve忍不住一遍遍的想他本该怎么做才能救回Bucky时，这些说辞显得空洞而无力。他也许是军队里第一个超级战士，也许是神盾局的第一位复仇者，但是在拔高的身量背后，Steve依然是当年那个来自布鲁克林的孩子。

“哦见鬼，Steve……”Bucky嘶哑的声音突兀响起，因为被Steve的脖子挡住所以听起来有些低沉。坏笑的表情远去了，他用手臂紧紧抱住Steve的肩膀，手腕搂住Steve的脖子。Steve把脸埋入Bucky的发间，闭上了眼睛。

有点荒唐，他们就这样在死尸遍地的小巷子里重逢，但Steve被情感淹没，顾不得去在意。他需要这个拥抱。他觉得Bucky也需要。

他……他希望Bucky需要。

过了一会，Bucky呼出一口气，然后放开了Steve，朝后退了一小步。他的双眼湿润泛红（Steve的眼睛更红），抬头时下颚的曲线强硬而固执。

“我去找过你，”Steve说不出别的，声音有些无助。“我回去过。在他们让我去抓Schmidt之前，我让Howard带我回去找过你。我不能就这么把你孤零零的留在那里，Bucky，我——”他停顿了一下，咬住自己的指节，让话慢下来。“我想带你回家的。”

Bucky的姿态软化了一些。“你当然会，”他说。有这么一会儿，他仔细凝视着Steve，然后便摇着头移开了视线，把枪装进枪套，捡起他刚刚被围攻时掉落的刀。Steve想问他是怎么幸存下来的，他是怎么到这里来的——现在——之类的话，但是当Bucky弯腰捡起刀并用尸体身上破破烂烂的衣服擦拭刀锋时，所有的话都堵在了嗓子眼。Bucky把刀插进刀鞘。

“嗯。你要一起来吗，队长？还是你有其他更好的地方可去？”Bucky挑起一边眉毛，那个笑容又回来了。如果不是他眼角依然发红，Steve本会相信他是真心在笑。

然后Steve做了些毫无意义（其实有意义）的事情，他不知道自己为什么决定这么做（其实他知道）——他快速上前几步，用双手捧住了Bucky的脸，拉近他们俩的距离，欺身过去，把唇印到Bucky唇上，吻了他。这么久以来，那些他曾无奈的勉强自己压在心底的一切喷薄而出，让这个吻激烈而绝望。Bucky定住了一般一动不动，Steve等待着，痛苦又焦急的等着Bucky推开他（或是拉近他）。

Bucky什么都没有做。Steve站直了身体。他曾假设Bucky与自己有同样的感觉，现在却只觉得自己很蠢。但是，Bucky并没有拒绝他，这又让他有些安心。而没过多久，他懊恼的心情便烟消云散，因为他看到Bucky慢慢的朝他伸出了手。然后——“操，”Bucky把Steve拽到一边，从Steve松懈的指尖拿过霰弹枪。他并没有开枪，只是大力挥动，砰地一声砸碎了Steve身后那东西的头骨。

“天杀的僵尸，”Bucky说，“过来，我知道有个地方可以去。刚才的声音会像招苍蝇一样把它们吸引来的。”他把枪插回到Steve手中，用手背漫不经心的快速抹了抹嘴，然后带着Steve离开。

Bucky领Steve去的地方是一个高层公寓。底层已经一团糟，破破烂烂的窗户像锯齿一样排成一排。腐尸的恶臭浓烈地充斥着门廊。有两三个腐尸被堆在近处的墙边。Steve噎了一下，“为什么……”

“腐尸的恶臭可以飘很远，”Bucky说“那些僵尸似乎并不喜欢吃它们，所以会保持距离。快点，马上就到了。”

“这就是我们要来的地方？”Steve有些反胃。

Bucky脸上的笑容一闪而过，而后便仔细检查他的弹夹。即使有腐尸作为屏障，他也依然谨慎。Steve跟在他身后，穿过堆满垃圾和石块的大厅，走到楼梯间。“四层，”他说，“我们用老办法上去吧。”

Steve点头。Bucky做了个噤声的动作，轻轻推开了门。Steve从他身后走到前面，然后两个人开始蛙跳着上楼。这很简单，跟当年一样，Steve想着，简直就像是例行公事。复仇者联盟的训练教他如何做好美国队长，而这要比前者更早，于他而言也更像是本能，因为这伴随着他走过曾经的时光，让他成为现在的他。

当他们越过一具尸体时，Steve的靴子踩到了楼梯上什么黏糊糊的暗红色的东西，他滑了一下，咕哝着踉跄向前，手拍到墙上。“ **Steve** ，”Bucky小声叫他。

“我没事，我只是——”他当然没事，他是美国队长。如果想让他滑到，这么点恶心的液体可不够。

Bucky的表情里半是好笑，半是讥讽。他指向楼梯间的门，一个大大的“4”写在电表箱旁。

“哦。”Steve脸红了。

他的尴尬没过多久就被抛在了脑后，因为门推开的声音惊动了那东西中的一只——僵尸，Bucky这么叫，它们看起来跟之前Clint给他看过的僵尸电影中的东西很像。它拖着急切又饥渴的步子蹒跚向前，Bucky猛冲过他身边。现在他是他们俩中反应更快的那个，步伐敏捷，挥舞着那把长刀。Steve举起枪。Bucky蹲下身避过它平举的双手，而后转身，长刀深深切入它的咽喉。Bucky抽刀，把它从刀锋上踢开，用力踩着它的头直到那东西在地板上糊成一滩。

“这边，”他说，就好像什么都没发生过一样。Steve有点震惊。Bucky一直都是一个杰出的军人，而这种高效的杀戮却是新的。Steve觉得现在的Bucky身上有很多他不知道的东西：那种冷酷，暴力和愤怒，还有他的话中藏着的脆弱的尖锐……Steve从来不曾见过。

在走廊尽头一扇破掉的窗户前是电梯，门扭曲着裂开，露出黑黢黢的电梯井。Steve挤进门向上看，发现四层或五层之上有灯光。“那里？”Steve问。

Bucky只是笑了笑，倾过身来抓住电梯上的电缆，开始一点一点朝上爬。Steve耸了耸肩照做。电缆上的润滑油早就已经干掉了。他们费了很大劲才来到下一个裂开的电梯门，光线从门缝照进来，衬得他们所在的狭小电梯井更加黑暗。“也许门缝对你的宽肩膀来说有点窄，队长。”Bucky调侃。

其实不窄。刚好。

Steve早就感受到了空气中的那丝紧张气息。他们花了很长时间，紧密配合才爬到这里。他的手一直抓着Bucky的脚踝——这样才不至于在爬的过程中被Bucky一脚踹到脸上——而这触感让他知道Bucky（实实在在的人，而不只是黑暗中的一点声响）依然在他身边，让人安心。

“我们到了，”Bucky喃喃说。Steve的手指瞬间握紧。他看到有一些微光照到Bucky的肩膀，注视着他努力爬出狭窄的电梯井。当Bucky转过身来伸出一只手协助Steve时，他注意到Bucky眼睛里的光亮还有一闪而过的牙齿。

Bucky的手握住他时感觉有点奇怪，但是Steve也没办法确切的说清楚到底是什么地方奇怪。没时间纠结这个了，他爬出电梯井，尽量保持安静。他们现在身处一个小小的花室里。他们刚刚爬上来的电梯井是专供维修用的。

“还要走？”

“别跟我说伟大的美国队长只不过走了几步路就累了啊？我不在你身边的时候，他们对你做了什么？”

Steve一直在等他这句话，他情不自禁地脱口而出：“发生了什么事，Bucky？”

“僵尸，Steve，”Bucky说。他掷下了为那些东西准备的陷阱——如果它们真的爬到电梯井里的话——这种陷阱没有敏捷性的话很难逃脱，然后伸手推了一下电梯井的门，门晃了晃便无声的关上了。“死而复生。你难道从来没注意过？”

“我不是在说那个。”Steve说。

Bucky抛过来的锐利眼神表明他知道Steve想问什么，但他只是叹了口气，伸手抓住Steve的袖子，打开房间门把他推进走廊。“我不想谈，”他简略地说。但至少，言语中厚重的防备意识让Steve十分熟悉。那是Steve的Bucky所特有的，每次当他不想谈论不好的事情时都会这样。“继续，走吧。”

这里肯定很安全，Steve推测，因为Bucky没有再刻意压低自己的声音，动作上也不再小心翼翼。“好吧，”Steve说，“说说那些东西。”

“僵尸，”Bucky纠正，然后停顿了一会，陷入思考。“大概一个半月之前，有报告表明国内爆发了一场瘟疫，短时间内就感染了很多人。一个星期之后，纽约开始实行隔离措施——不过没到现在这程度。但再过一个星期，事情就变成现在这样了。原因不明，没人知道怎么回事。”他折返到楼梯间，一步两阶的向上走着。“这一切发生的时候你在哪？”

“当时我在阿拉斯加附近出任务。其实我现在本应该也在那里，但是我提前完成了工作。我回来的时候，总部已经被关掉并封锁了。一切都损坏的很厉害。然后就是一路应付它们，根本没办法搞清楚到底发生了什么。”当电被切断时，他曾经用来在纽约和阿拉斯加之间来回穿行的原型直升机已经被封存在了楼顶的停机坪上——连同差不多他所有的装备一起。有那么一段时间，Steve怀疑这是什么拙劣的闹剧，但后来他意识到自己只是运气太差。他依然无法相信自己竟会怀念飞行中的仪表盘还有那些高的夸张的烟囱。尽管他疲惫的大脑里没留下很多关于纽约日常场景的印象，但是眼前所见到的实在与那相差太大，他意识到一定出了很严重的事。

“现在变成原始社会的人了，嗯？”他们又爬了三层楼梯，然后Bucky轻轻把门推开。“你之前的复仇者小队呢？”Bucky的声音里似乎带了点什么。并不是憎恨，不太像。但却让Steve想起当时他从九头蛇救出Bucky的事，他们一起返回营地，他和Bucky被重获自由的军人围绕，Bucky看着他，骄傲中带着愉悦和痛苦。他说，“ **嘿！让我们为美国队长欢呼吧！** ”——那语调跟现在一样。但当时其他人并没有注意到，他们只顾着欢呼了。

在那之后他就再也没听过那语调，现在却重温了。这让他心里一痛。

“我一直没能联络上他们，”他低声说。

Bucky又笑了。“原始社会，”他重复着，推开910房间的门。

“差不多吧—— **噢** 。”Steve停下脚步，环视着房间。整个公寓被改装成了武器库。虽然这里的东西跟他之前在警察局或是在枪店捡过的枪一样没什么科技含量，数量却相当惊人。

“喜欢吗？”Bucky转身，咧着嘴笑起来，伸开双臂。

Steve睁大双眼仔细打量，惊讶到完全忘了 **说话** 。“我——是啊，是的，我喜欢。”他捡起一个十字弓掂了掂。“简直是完美的……僵尸狩猎军械库。”他看到Bucky摘下手套，拾起枪。

“本来就想做到完美的。为了幸存下来的人，我们花了很大力气收集这些。”

“我们？”Steve问道，语带戏谑，“你有同伴？”

有那么一会儿，Bucky顿住了，闭上了眼睛。当看到Bucky的唇角紧抿、喉结滚动，Steve立刻开始后悔自己刚刚的话。“是啊。之前的确有。但是现在只剩我了。”

“我很遗憾。”

“嗯，”Bucky简短的回答。“我也很遗憾。但是总不能老是沉浸在过去里，不是吗？”他耸了耸肩，摆脱掉低沉的情绪。“带上你需要的东西，我们得走了。”

“我们不是要待在这吗？”Steve有些惊讶。这里看起来足够安全。这里有足够的弹药能够干掉那些东西——如果它们来的话。

Bucky只是摇了摇头。“我找到了一个地方。那里更适合安身。如果有人一直在这里待着，一些人就不会来拿补给。”

“好吧，”Steve说着，拿起一把手枪。鹰眼曾教过他怎么用弓，所以他自信可以把十字弓作为主要武器，但是如果有万一，他希望能有个备选武器。他扔掉了那把霰弹枪——虽然这东西在电影里看起来很酷炫，但是要达到杀伤效果，必须走到离那些东西很近的地方才有用。

他回身看了Bucky一眼，正好看到他捡起一把长枪，手指轻柔的抚过瞄准镜和枪管。Steve吸了一口气，更多的回忆席卷而来。那时Bucky一直都是他的守护天使，隐身在群山之后保证他的安全。每当深夜来临，他们俩会肩碰肩的坐在隐匿处，Bucky会一丝不苟的清理他的枪，手指灵巧，动作细致。

“另外，”Bucky放低了声音说道，“我的那个地方还有一些东西，我觉得你会很喜欢。”

“我会喜欢？喜欢什么？”但他的话不足以让Bucky信服到放弃保守秘密。从他们还小的时候就这样。Steve不知道为什么他现在以为自己能说服他。

“是你之前提到的幸存者？”

“嗯。在那个地区差不多有几百个人。但是因为自杀或是失误，人数一直在下降。”Bucky把装满武器的包裹背到肩上，打开窗户，爬上窄窄的窗台。Steve并不确定在爬完七层楼之后踩着窗台乱转是不是个好主意，但他会跟着Bucky。Bucky是更有经验的那个，Steve的肾上腺素差不多耗尽了，而且没有下一步的计划。他曾受过的关于武器、食物和安全的训练让他活了下来，但复仇者联盟的工作手册里可没有提到过僵尸潮来临时要怎么办。Steve承认这有点荒谬，因为他们的工作手册里几乎包罗万象。他得跟Fury好好谈谈这个。

当他顺着窗台走了几步之后，他看到在前面某个角落延伸出一条滑索，一直连到远处的某座建筑上。他猛地吸了一口气。

滑索。这肯定是在开玩笑。

Bucky回首看了他一眼。一瞬间似乎光阴扭转，他们又站在了瑞士的雪山边缘——那时一切都还没有改变。“有时候我会梦到雪，”他说，“还有科尼岛。是不是很奇怪？”

在Steve回答之前，Bucky就已经挂住滑索滑向对面。Steve紧紧握住窗沿，有点太过用力了。他紧张的看着Bucky准确无误的做着这些事。Steve确定他肯定已经做过很多次了——自从僵尸潮爆发之后就做过很多次了。然后Steve注意到一系列的滑索在不同的建筑物之间彼此相连。他确信这些滑索组成了一条不必触及地面的通道，他开始怀疑是不是每栋建筑滑索之下的楼层全部都被毁掉了，就像他们来到这里一样，需要从电梯井爬上来。

聪明的运输渠道，尽管这让Steve感到有一股寒意顺着脊椎蜿蜒而上。

他们陆续滑过了五座不同的建筑物（Steve每次都紧张），每一栋里都有不同的补给——武器，食物，日用品，药物——然后Bucky指出他们要重新回到地面上了。太阳逐渐落下，暮光转成金色，照在Bucky的皮肤上。有那么一会，Steve觉得挪不开眼。他看起来不太好，但Steve记不起他什么时候更好看过。Steve想一遍遍的亲吻他。如果这还不算他现在脑子里最疯狂的想法，他不知道还有什么能算。

“你还好吗？”

“我可能有点累了，”Steve简单的回答着，别开眼，他不想让Bucky从他的表情里看出他的想法（真实的想法）。他那超级战士血清强化过的身体足以战斗整日整夜，但他自从回到纽约以来就一直在透支体力，睡眠和食物也不足，他正在脱水。

Bucky没有对他的回答评头论尾。他只是说，“就快到了。”

的确很快就到了。在最后一栋楼的窗户那儿，他们开始沿着绳索下滑，小心的回到地面。有几个僵尸在街的尽头游荡，离他们大概200米。Steve举起枪以防万一，但Bucky拉下了他的胳膊。“这边，”他说，“别担心它们。不值当开枪。”

Bucky开始蹑手蹑脚的朝下个转角跑去，手里再一次拿着枪。Steve跟着他，但还是忍不住朝街尽头的那群僵尸又看了一眼，并开始怀念背着盾牌的感觉。Bucky领着他转过街角，走进一条街——里面满是已经被砸坏的或是被烧光的车，还在嘶嘶作响。“留点神。”Bucky说着，放慢了脚步。

Bucky牢牢握住枪，肩膀紧绷。Steve从没见过他这么紧张。

Bucky抬起拳头—— **暂停** ——然后指了一下。Steve放松的走到他左边时，才发现前面不远处一个已经烧毁的车前又有两个僵尸，它们正在啃着什么——Steve觉得（希望）那像是狗的残骸。他举起十字弓瞄准，Bucky也抬起了枪口。不需要协调，之前一起战斗的经历已经让他们足够默契。那两个僵尸几乎无声的倒下。Bucky脸上闪现了一个微笑。Steve迟钝的脑子里只剩下一个念头，就是他笑起来时那么鲜活而英俊。

然后——

一群僵尸从小巷子里毫无预警的蜂拥出来。Bucky并没有看到它们，而它们动作实在太快，Steve甚至没来得及大喊警告他。Bucky被它们拉扯着倒下，眼睛大睁，微笑褪去。

Steve甚至没花时间思考。因为，如果思考，他肯定会被突然而来的危机吓到脸色苍白——他马上又要失去Bucky了。他的本能指挥自己动起来，朝着离得最近的那只僵尸的脑门射出一支箭，接着跑上前，用尽力气狠狠踢中另一只僵尸的头。它的骨头发出令人作呕的脆响，脑袋里喷射出一股血液。Bucky正跟把他按在地上的三个僵尸搏斗——Steve瞥到其中有一个裸露在外的黑色牙齿间正流出口水，沿着那东西（天哪，那曾是个女人）肮脏的长发落下。它在渴求血肉。恐惧突然涌上心头，他的下一支箭射偏了，只射中了它的肩膀——差点射中Bucky的手。但也已经足够了，Bucky瞅准时机拿起枪，直接爆了它的头。

然后Bucky加快动作，用胳膊肘狠狠揍了另一只的脑袋。他的力气很大，超过Steve的想象。Steve跳起来冲向第三个，把它从Bucky身边扯开，用最后一支箭射中了它的眉心。它继续摇晃着走了几步，而后倒在了地上。Steve听到有什么坚硬的东西击中了血肉，旋转着朝这边飞过来。他用空着的手拿住手枪，看到Bucky依然跨在刚刚被他揍过的僵尸身上，用手枪把它打成筛子。

“我想它已经死了……嘿，嘿，Bucky，走吧。”Steve犹豫着碰了碰Bucky的肩膀。Bucky转头，蹒跚着站起来，依然举着他的枪。他深深的呼吸，眼睛大大的睁着，花了一会时间才认出Steve，然后便压低了枪口。

“他|妈|的一天之内被围攻了两次，怎么回事？”Bucky最终发出丝毫不带幽默感的笑声，边这么说着边打量四周。他深深地吸了一口气，而后又慢慢吐出。“什么破日子。操。”他身上还有血跟其他一些Steve不愿去想的东西——粘在脸上和发间。“走吧，我们快到了。”他拿枪在尸体上蹭了蹭，擦掉血迹，然后抓住Steve的胳膊，拖着他离开尸体，走向路对面的一栋楼。楼面上被人手法粗糙的用喷漆画上了一个红白相间的星星。

他们来到防火梯下的一条死胡同。Bucky再一次拽下手套，把它们塞到后裤袋里。“来，托我一把，大英雄。”

Bucky的安全屋在六层，就跟在其他楼里一样，需要费点力才能上去。第四层安放了一些爆炸装置，从防火梯进楼是次优方案。他们现在得摸着之前被锲在砖墙上的长钉一点点爬到防火梯旁边。“去哪找能这么爬上来的僵尸，”Bucky说着，手从一个长钉挪到另一个长钉，“我这里万事俱备。”

这回，在窗户到Bucky公寓的短短一段路上，Steve再次看到了一系列的诱捕装置和障碍物，他一点都不觉得惊讶。就算僵尸能爬上来也无法成为威胁。

公寓的门也同样被强力加固过了。当门在他们身后关上后，一个沉重的木栓归位，足以让这扇门抵挡任何闯进这幢楼里并躲过所有陷阱的东西，就算它们挤满半个门廊也没办法把门轰开。

Bucky径直走过客厅，把装满武器的双肩包放到堆成一堆的毯子跟枕头旁边。他用手擦着自己脏兮兮的脸，叹了口气。“我再去给你拿个毯子，”他说。“这里没床——原来的房主直接睡在床垫上，后来我把床垫扔了，然后把剩下的东西弄成了柴火。”他看了看手上干涸的血，拉长了脸，“得先清理一下，”他喃喃说着，像是在自言自语。

门口对着四个大玻璃瓶，里面装着水，还有两个——一个空着，另一个装了一半水——放在旁边的桌子上。“自助吧，”Bucky说，冲它们歪了歪头。“肥皂和毛巾。”他把这两样丢给Steve，拿起一个大碗，装了些水，然后开始脱夹克，背带还有染着血迹的衬衫。

Steve不是有意想看的。不完全是。但就算他想无视，事实也依然存在——他从来没想过要把目光移开，他担心Bucky会再次消失。这时的Bucky看起来有些不一样，他的裤子（比Steve曾见过的要紧一些），垂在他屁股两侧的背带。Steve看着Bucky用水清洗皮肤，看着他舀水浸湿头发。

仿佛昨日重现，Steve努力试着不要把视线黏在Bucky的背，或是因为他的动作而伸展的肌肉上。Bucky的身上有一些Steve没有见过的伤疤，却依然美好。他想知道每条伤疤的来历，他也想知道这些年他都错过了什么。

然后Steve注意到Bucky的左臂上竟没有伤疤，皮肤看起来简直……太过完美了。他张开嘴刚想问，就看到Bucky抬眼笑了。“这里，”Bucky把自己的毛巾扔到桌子上。“给你找到了这个。你肯定是把它落在哪儿了。你能想象我在一堆烂肉下面看到它的时候有多惊讶吗。”

他弯下腰，拿起一个被破毯子包着的东西。当他拆开毯子，Steve被眼前的东西震惊了。

他的盾牌。

**美国队长的盾牌。**

“哦天哪，”他说，“哦， **Bucky** 。”他用一只手抓起盾牌，另一只手伸出去钩住Bucky。Bucky挣扎了一下就放任Steve把他拉过去。过了一会，他伸出手环住Steve，这个拥抱比他们之前在小巷子里的拥抱感觉更好（就像是已经到家了）。“我想你，”Steve说，他的声音沙哑而哽咽，“没有人能——没有人——从你走后一切就变了。”

“哇哦，你还真他妈喜欢那个盾牌啊，”Bucky抵着Steve的肩膀说，语调里满满的都是笑意。听上去很开心。

Steve在他耳朵上轻轻拍了一下。“我是在说你，混蛋。”他再次把他拉近，把鼻子贴到Bucky的发间，嘴唇贴着Bucky的太阳穴，“你真是什么都不知道。”

Bucky先放开了手，低声说道，“不知道。也许我知道呢。”他说话的样子看起来有点尴尬，尴尬的可爱。当Steve再次张嘴——可能是想逗他，也可能不是——Bucky就已经极快的转过身，三步两步走向厨房，走出了他的视野。Steve心不在焉的用手抚摸着盾牌的边缘，盯着空荡荡的走廊看。Bucky一直没回来。

最后，Steve停下了摆弄盾牌的动作，把它放到自己的背包旁。不管是盾牌还是他的人生，他一直没有什么机会选择——那群东西遽然而至，而当他收拾好装备返回时，它们已经全部被干掉，盾牌也不见了。他现在知道是怎么回事了。

上帝啊，这得是多小的概率？

Steve忍不住最后轻轻拍了一下盾牌。“那么，呃，”他这么说着，朝水池边走去，“我们现在要做什么？”

在锅碗瓢盆的声音中出现了一瞬间的停顿。然后Bucky开口：“现在？晚饭。”

那个……其实并不是Steve想问的。但他们还是享用了一顿晚餐，煎过的罐装火腿和泡好的脱水蔬菜，还有几个卖相不太好的橘子（不过水分倒是还算充足）。

Steve舔掉手指上沾的最后一点橘子汁。“现在呢？”他又问。

“你去刷碗，”Bucky笑着说，“然后我不知道你想干什么，我反正要去睡一觉。”

他推开盘子站起来，Steve笑了，说“不，不。那不是我想问的。我是说……这里。”他指着四周。“现在是什么情况？我们要做什么？我们要去哪里？”

“明天我会带你去隔离区，”Bucky说着，重新靠住墙，手撑在膝盖上。

“一天之内就能到吗？”Steve惊讶的问。他没想过……好吧，他不知道自己想过什么。现在整个纽约已经成为僵尸游荡的荒原，也许只有那么一小撮人幸存了下来。从他看到的情况来说，这个推测应该比较靠谱。

“可以。这座城市大部分已经废掉了，但是也还有一些安全区，可以从那里离开去别的国家。我明天会带你去，只要他们认出你，你离开这就根本不算事儿。嘿，队长，搞不好他们会因为这事觉得你更有英雄气概。”

Steve盯着Bucky。听起来Bucky并不打算跟他一起走，这完全难以置信。他必须得跟Steve一起走。他们是一个团队，以前如此——现在Steve又重新找到了他——将来也会如此。他能肯定，如果让Bucky重新回到僵尸肆虐的地方，他以后就再也找不到他了。如果说Steve心中有过什么坚定的信念，那就是不抛下任何一个人。

Steve要带着Bucky一起走，就算他得用蛮力拖着他，就算他在穿过整个隔离区时一直挣扎尖叫。

“什么？”Bucky抬起头。

“我不会把你一个人留在这。”这句话脱口而出，语气激烈。

“你不需要我。”这次Bucky低头看着自己的脚。“我百分百确定也不需要你。”

Steve不自觉的站了起来。空气中有什么东西太过尖锐，Bucky在几秒钟内便被惹恼了。Steve不是很清楚为什么，但他知道自己必须做出回应。“你以前也没需要过我，”Steve说。但这并不是事实——在他们还是孩子时起，Bucky就一直努力保护Steve免受欺凌。他一直是Steve的保护者，他的英雄，他的救世主，不管Steve怎么否认也没用（如果他想过要否认的话）。他也许并不像Steve需要他一样需要Steve，但那也是需要。

就算是70年前，在那次救援到掉落事件的短暂时间里（他们那时并不知道后来的事会对他们的友情带来什么本质上的影响），Steve也一直能肯定Bucky在某些方面依然需要他。

然而……

现在Bucky说的没错。他再也不需要Steve了。Steve不知道要怎么办。

“不，”他说，嘴里有种酸涩的味道。“你不需要我，Bucky。但是我需要你——”

“你不需要。你身边已经有很多人了，Steve。复仇者联盟。一群超级英雄，就跟你一样，他们全都能保护好你。你不需要一个——”他停顿了一下，仰起脸，颈椎咔嚓一声。“你不需要我，”Bucky改口。在那愤怒的深处是一线丑陋的妒忌心，Steve在成为美国队长后曾见过一次。他的第一反应就是像当年那样把它抹掉，而……而现在不一样了，现在不是Bucky在妒忌Steve身边的莺莺燕燕，也不是Bucky在妒忌人人都绕过他、把注意力转向他的好友。

现在只是Bucky在妒忌他身边的人， **因为** Steve。说实话，Steve不知道自己心里是什么想法。好吧，也许他知道。他觉得开心（尽管他知道自己应该觉得难过）。他也知道自己应该为觉得开心而愧疚，但他并不愧疚。

“的确，”Steve小心的开口，“我有一个团队，但是那不意味着我不需要你。你对我而言不仅仅是后援，Bucky，一直。我知道你清楚这一点。”他在声音里暗藏了一点警告意味。Bucky总是说他在Steve人生中的角色就是保护他，但他们俩都知道这是屁话。“没有人能替代你。”

“这就是你吻我的原因？”

“什么？我——什么？Bucky，我不明白——”这个问题似乎凭空出现，但Steve知道并不是。不完全是。Bucky总会问出口的，Steve只是现在还没准备好。

“只是一个简单的问题。Steve。”

“不，不只这样，我——”

“当时你为什么那么做？”

“我——”Steve闭了嘴，用手挠着头发。他现在有点狼狈，因为Bucky不等他说完就打断他的话。但他也知道，Bucky就是这样的，每次他想从Steve这里套出什么的时候都是这么做的。他会用尖锐的问题让他不知所措，没办法思考。上一次这样已经是很久之前了，Steve现在已经不太适应了。

所以，他压根就没想过要撒谎，或是掩盖什么。毕竟，Steve非常肯定，他现在还没有足够的理由让Bucky改变主意跟着自己走，所以没什么好怕的。他说，“因为我想。”

Bucky哑然，嘴唇抿起，眸子晦暗不明。Steve讨厌这样，每当Bucky露出这个表情的时候，他都没办法猜透Bucky到底在想什么。短暂的静默之后，Bucky把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，就好像他被Steve的紧张传染了一样。“你这么想多久了？”他最后问。

“……很久了。”已经记不起确切的时间了。即使不曾经历过70年的无知无觉，他也一直都想亲吻Bucky，从他记事时就是这样。而如果他被埋冰下的日子里依然能思考，那么，在这70年里，他也肯定不曾停止过对Bucky的渴望。

“有多久？”

“Bucky，拜托，这有什么重要的——？”

“多久？”Bucky重复。他重重的推了一下Steve的胸膛，然后又一下。Steve由着他，由着他用手指揪住自己的T恤，把自己一直推到后面的墙上。“告诉我！多久了，Steve？ **多久** ？”

Steve猛地吸了一口气。Bucky的眼里是冷酷的愤怒还有紧张，像网一样密密缠住他的全身。Steve居然因为这个而感觉意外的性奋。他的视线朝下滑到Bucky的嘴（鲜红而湿润）然后又看回来。他看到Bucky的眼睛很明显的眯了起来。

他舔了舔唇。“也许当年我跟那些女孩子们没结果是有原因的，”他语气不稳的说着，“也许我不想和她们有结果。也许有什么原因……除了——”他指了指自己。“嗯。你记得的。”

“你从来都没提过。为什么？”

“Bucky——”

“ **为什么** ？”

“你那时候是——现在也是——我最好的朋友！我要怎么告诉你我爱上你了？”哦该死。 **该死** 。这不是Steve想说的话。简直失之千里。但这是实话，每一个字都是（在这些话脱口而出时他就意识到了）。虽然他现在也没什么好顾虑的，但这些话跟Steve想过的告白完全不一样。

Bucky看起来就像是刚被Steve扇了一巴掌，双眼大睁，嘴巴因为惊讶而张开来。尽管Steve现在仍因自己的话晕眩不止，他还是想把Bucky拉到怀里吻去他的震惊。但就是因为他的吻才到现在这一步的，他拿不准再来一遍Bucky会不会宰了他。所以他只是继续待在原地不动，平静而决然。

他说的是实话，他不会收回。

时间仿佛被拉长到无边无际，他们好像可以永远这样站下去。Steve看到Bucky闭上双眼咬了咬唇，感到Bucky的关节因为重心调整而动作着。他的视线顺着Bucky的锁骨曲线上滑到咽喉。Bucky别过头。

某个瞬间，他几乎能看到愤怒从Bucky身上汩汩流出、消退。那个人的肩线绷紧了。他朝前一点，额头抵住Steve的肩膀。“天啊，Steve，”Bucky喃喃低语，靠得更近。当Bucky的手抚着Steve的胸膛，温度透过恤衫上的扣子传来，让他几乎无法呼吸。Bucky把脸埋到Steve的脖子旁，Steve闭上眼睛，竭力摊开手紧紧贴住墙壁，控制自己不要伸手去抱住那个人。

然后Bucky转头，唇轻轻擦过Steve的皮肤。Steve颤抖起来。“Bucky……”他的声音因为极度的渴望而嘶哑。Bucky吻了他的喉咙和下颚，按在他胸膛上的手随着Steve的心跳微微悸动。

Bucky稍稍退後，擡頭看著Steve。他的視線灼熱，Steve嗚咽一聲，急切地拉近了他們倆的距離。他小心翼翼地捧住Bucky的臉，而Bucky似乎並不滿足。

Bucky用壹只手臂環住了Steve的脖子，狠狠的吻他。當Bucky咬住Steve的下唇，Steve再也忍不下去了。他把Bucky拖得更近。在感到Bucky緊緊貼住他時，他呻吟出聲，氣息噴進Bucky嘴巴裏。最後壹點障礙也被打破，他推著Bucky走回那個毯子堆成的小窩裏，直到把他推到地上。

Bucky清理過之後換了新的襯衫，上面的紐扣很多，又特別小巧。Steve高超的戰鬥技巧在它們面前毫無用武之地，他在心裏沮喪的暗暗詛咒著。Bucky笑出聲。“過來，我幫你，”他說。他開始解自己的扣子，Steve卻把他的手拽到壹邊，按在毯子上。

“不，”他俯視著Bucky說道。他依然有點無法相信這事居然真的發生了（沒有遺憾了，他焦躁的想著， **沒有遺憾了** ）。“我想自己來。”

“不許撕我的襯衫。”

“可能真的得撕開，才能把你剝出來。”——這個想法簡直誘人至極。他的手只要那麽簡單的動幾下，就再也不會有什麽能阻擋他盡情探索Bucky的身體了。Steve低下頭親吻Bucky，手滑下來握住Bucky的手腕。當感覺到Bucky在試著掙脫時，他下意識的抓得更緊了。

但是Bucky明確表明他並不想任由Steve擺布。他咧嘴笑出聲，打斷了那個吻，然後趁Steve吃驚的空子掙脫了左腕的束縛，推著不知所措的Steve朝後倒下去。兩個人的位置換了壹下。這動作流暢極了，Steve突然覺得被某個人奪走掌控權（在他非自願的情況下）的感覺出奇的好。

Bucky慢慢擺動著臀，解開自己的襯衫。Steve呻吟起來。Bucky把它脫下來扔到壹邊，俯下身，手伸進Steve的T恤衫，貼著他的身體朝上滑動。Steve朝他伸出手，用壹只手按住他的後腦，把他拉下來親吻，另壹只手在Bucky溫熱的皮膚上隨意遊走。

當Bucky的手指輕輕拂過他胸前的两点，Steve覺得自己從未如此興致高昂。Bucky的手能在他脊椎裏撩起霹裏啪啦的火花，喚起他的情欲，沈甸甸的蓄積在膏丸中，被縛住性|器的厚牛仔褲磨的發燙。他的手來到Bucky的牛仔褲前，手忙腳亂的解開扣子，稍稍猶豫，便沿著拉鏈下滑，手指感覺到Bucky的硬挺。

這次轮到Bucky呻吟起來，動著臀朝Steve手中戳刺。“碰碰我，”他在Steve的唇邊輕語，指尖有些粗魯的捏著他。

有點疼，但是感覺不壞。這刺激讓Steve拉下了Bucky的拉鏈——操。現在Bucky完全赤倮在他身前。Steve手中是他火熱的欲望，頂端已經濕了。Steve舔了一下Bucky的唇，用拇指摩擦他的馬眼。天哪，Bucky急促喘息的樣子，當Steve撫慰他時他朝前晃動自己臀部的樣子。

于是Steve重新占據上位，扯下Bucky的褲子。他把褲子下拉到Bucky的大腿上，然後就傾過身，含住了Bucky的欲望。Steve從來沒給什麽人口過（也從沒和任何人做過任何親密的事），但現在卻很起勁。Bucky朝他嘴裏拱動著，顫抖的手抓亂了毯子，于是他知道自己做的還不錯。這味道很熟悉，卻也不太相同。跟Steve自己的味道不太壹樣，但也相差不大。Steve覺得自己喜歡這個味道。他也喜歡這麽做。在他身下是Bucky渾身發燙的戰栗，他的嘴里裹住的是那個人的欲望。

沒過多久，Bucky的手指便揪住了Steve的頭發把他拽起身（Steve從喉嚨深處發出壹聲呻吟，他本想看自己是否能讓Bucky高潮，他想嘗嘗Bucky的味道），深深的吻住他。他抱住Steve翻了個身，手指快速的動作，Steve上壹刻還壹身齊整，下壹刻就已經脫光了，他完全記不起中間的“脫衣服”過程到底去哪兒了。從Bucky跪坐在他身上的那刻起，Steve唯壹關心的事就是肌膚相親。

他抓住Bucky的臀把他拉下來，他們的欲望彼此摩擦，Bucky還是濕嗒嗒的。Steve喘息著。真奇怪，他之前從沒這麽做過，卻在碰上Bucky的那壹刻起就開竅了。所有的貪婪，緊握的手還有迫切的情愫。他的唇吻上所有他能碰到的肌膚。Steve上次釋放已經是很久之前的事了，所以他這次並沒能堅持很久。他的壹只手放在Bucky的臀上，另壹只手放在他的發間，他們的嘴唇在壹個粗粝的吻中厮磨，然後他下身彈起，射在了他們倆中間。Bucky順著他的身體滑下把他舔幹淨，他幾乎還硬著。Bucky注意到了他的狀態，咬了咬唇。“你喜歡這樣？”Bucky問他。他從下到上舔著Steve的欲望，留下濕漉漉的痕迹。

Steve幾乎翻起白眼。“嗯……”

在Bucky停止（折磨他）之後，他花了點時間才恢複，努力讓自己不要因爲Bucky的碰觸而激動過度的痙攣起來。當他好不容易平複呼吸（在他這個年紀還表現的跟青少年壹樣讓人有些尴尬，但是Bucky看起來很得意，所以也許這沒關系，甚至可能是好事），他終于可以直視Bucky的眼睛而不必移開視線了。

Bucky真是美的要命。他耐心的跪坐在Steve身上等著他平複（Steve沒想過他會這麽做），欲望依然堅挺。

“讓我幫——”Steve急切的伸出手，但Bucky拍開了他。

“一邊看著。”他的聲音有些尖銳，壹種意外興奮的戰栗順著Steve的脊椎向上爬升。Steve笑起來，服從Bucky的指令，用胳膊肘撐起上半身。而當Bucky用手指握住自己開始字慰時，他的笑容幾乎立刻就消失無蹤了。

唯壹的聲音就是Bucky顫抖的呼吸還有他握住自己的手滑動的聲響，只在他再次用唾液弄濕自己的手時才被稍稍打斷。然後，當Bucky的指關節磨蹭著Steve的欲望，Steve再次不由自主的發出輕柔的嗚咽。Bucky因爲他的聲音而發著抖，呻吟著操|弄自己的手，显得银靡又放蕩。

然後他拿過Steve的手，讓他握住自己，于是他們倆壹起撫慰著他。Bucky跌到Steve身前，用手環住他，深深地吻他。如果Steve剛剛沒有高潮，那麽現在應該就是那個時刻了，因爲，天哪……Bucky的欲望在他的手心，舌頭與他的共舞，那個人急切的磨蹭著他，然後蜷起身子，Steve的手指蓦然間沾上了濁液。他能感覺到Bucky的欲望在他的手中跳動的脈搏，便輕柔的捏了捏。Bucky在他耳邊呻吟，重重的咬到他的鎖骨上。Steve因爲突然的疼痛倒吸了壹口氣。

“別，”Bucky喘息著倒到他身上，“太多了。”

沒過多久，Bucky便從他身上翻下來躺到旁邊，壹句話都沒說，只是拉過毯子蓋在他們倆身上。這太快了。Bucky蜷著身子，躺的位置離Steve有點遠。Steve當然沒期待過會有枕邊的悄悄話或是別的，但他現在感覺不太好，就像他們刚完事Bucky就把他踢到了壹旁。

直到Bucky慢騰騰的用背貼住他，Steve的煩惱才煙消雲散。他對著房頂傻笑起來。

“嘿，”他最後說，“明天你會跟我一起走的吧？……Buck？”

他得到的回答是輕輕的鼾聲。他笑起來，伸出手沿著Bucky的身體曲線溫柔的撫摸，從肩膀到臀。Bucky翻了個身，但是沒醒。完美，他想。Steve傾過身，在Bucky的肩膀上印下壹個吻，然後依偎著他躺下，摟住Bucky的腰。

黏又如何，他喜歡抱著他。

当Steve被穿过窗帘缝隙的阳光唤醒时，Bucky已经起床穿戴了。Steve翻身卷住毯子注视着他。Bucky的臀、手臂还有脖子上有一些淤痕（脖子上那些是吻痕，Steve慵懒的想着，有种占有欲终于实现了的满足）。他看着Bucky伸展身体穿上衬衫，还是昨晚满是小扣子的那件。Steve记得昨晚上他太着急反而解不开扣子，觉得有点难为情。

虽然当时过程不是很顺利，但Bucky似乎并没有生气。

然后他的思维飘散到别的地方。他开始想，如果当时Bucky想挣脱他的话，应该并不难。在战争结束之前，在他们还没有分别的时候，他们曾经比试过。当时的Bucky必须用尽全力才能挣脱Steve的压制，而且成功的次数寥寥可数。不过现在他似乎学到了新的技能——

“你打算在这里躺一天？”

“哈？”Steve眨了眨眼。 

“我说，你打算在这里躺一整天？”

Steve有这么考虑过。真的。Bucky的公寓像个堡垒，把那些电影似的可怖噩梦隔绝在外，让人完全放松下来。他现在唯一想做的就是把Bucky重新拽回到毯子上缠绵。

他看到Bucky嘴边的调笑，典型的“ **我知道你在想什么，先生** ”表情。他们熟识这么多年，现在自己却得用全新的眼光来认识他，感觉有点怪（他的视线大喇喇的扫过Bucky富有力量的躯体，越过胸腹的体毛，延伸到还没拉拉链的牛仔裤阴影中，他迫不及待想知道那个人的牛仔裤下是不是没穿内裤）。

Bucky只是理了理衬衫，他有点失望。

Steve从毯子里钻出来站到地上，心里激烈的说服自己没必要在昨天晚上的事情之后为躶体感到尴尬（在过去那么多年里，Bucky已经看过太多次了）。而且，他现在的身材很好，完全可以拿来炫耀。

他慢慢走到水池边洗漱。当注意到Bucky的视线如何跟随着他时，他偷藏起一个微笑。如果他再多花一点时间清理，如果他再对着他的腹肌、大腿和胸肌多盯一会，那么……他得先洗洗，对吧？

他弯下腰，视线从胳膊下方穿过去，注意到Bucky在笑。“怎么了？”Steve愣愣的问。

“没什么。”Bucky摇了摇头。

在他穿衣服的时候，焦虑散去了。他的衣服上还站着污秽和血液，Bucky没有适合他的替换衣服，或者说整个公寓里都找不到他能穿得进的衣服，所以他只能别无选择的套上前一天的那身。

Bucky捡起他的夹克，它比Steve的任何一件衣服毁的都严重，上面满是污血。“操，”Bucky疲惫地说。“我超喜欢这件夹克的。”他叹了口气，把夹克扔到一边，在背包里翻找出其他的衣物。当Bucky穿上另一件夹克——外观看起来简直跟当年他在咆哮突击队里穿的那件一模一样——Steve猛地吸了一口气。随后Steve注意到了夹克上的破损和褪色，感觉自己像是被人揍了一拳。

“你没事吧？”Bucky问。

“我——呃。是啊，是啊，我很好。”Steve咕哝着移开视线。他胡乱套上靴子，穿上T恤。他知道Bucky在看着他，但他没有抬头。他现在满脸的悲痛，不知道要如何面对Bucky。

 当他们走出楼时，外面有三个僵尸正在昨天那场战斗的地点嗅个不停。在阳光下，其中的一个似乎发出了奇怪的光亮。当Steve看清楚那是阳光照在首饰上反射出的光芒时，他开始觉得悲哀。这个不能称之为人的东西曾经是个女人，它身边的那个曾经是个男人——它身上还穿着被划得破破烂烂的西装，脖子上挂着宝蓝色的领带。

Bucky做手势让他别出声，然后指了指第三个僵尸。它离前面那两个有点远，Bucky暗示他会处理掉。剩下的那两个归Steve。他们同时举起手里的武器。第三个僵尸被Bucky的子弹击中倒在地上，另外两个转过身来，它们思维简单的大脑除了 **食物** 之外别无所知。恶心，Steve很快解决了它们。

“我不明白为什么它们在死了之后还会互相啃食……”他疑惑的看着Bucky，后者只是耸了耸肩，翘起一边的唇角。

“我不是科学家，Steve。我只是个大兵。”

 并不仅仅是大兵那么简单，Steve几乎说出口，于是他咬了下舌头。这句话完全不合时宜，起码现在是这样。那可以等到他们完全逃离这里之后再说，也可以先列到他们将来要谈的话题单子上。尽管昨晚非常赞（他不得不努力集中精神才能不被那些记忆分心），但那并没有解决任何问题。

然后Steve意识到，除了那条需要被扔到垃圾箱的评语之外，他的思维有发散的太过头了——他想踢自己一脚。如果现在他的脑子还继续这样胡思乱想，他就没救了。他有点讨厌这样的自己。

他们速度很快的穿过这座城市——比Steve独自走时要快，他肯定这也比Bucky独自走时要快。现在他们彼此掩护，这让他们有了额外的优势。

除了有几次不得不与它们交手之外，大多数时候他们都成功的在僵尸眼皮子底下溜走了。直到他们来到一个非走不可的小巷子，里面有四个僵尸在游荡，而且看起来并不急着离开。

“等等，我来处理。”

Steve刚想开口反对，就见Bucky摇了摇头说，“掩护我。”

Bucky并不是在炫耀什么（比方说他那些残酷的新技能）。Steve意识到，那只是现在的Bucky处理这种事情的方式。Bucky悄无声息的潜行，一手握刀，一手持枪。他也的确为Bucky提供了掩护——虽然后来证明并无此必要。

没用几下，它们就已经全部被解决掉了。巷尾的最后一只僵尸连身子都没转过来就已经向后倒下——Bucky的长刀埋入了它的咽喉。一切都好像是慢动作，有一股血液在空气中划出一道弧线落地。杀戮的艺术。Bucky把刀猛地抽出，血液飞溅。然后他对准那东西的头来了一枪，用那些尸体上的破烂衣物擦了擦刀，做手势要Steve跟上。

这种高效的暴力仿佛在Steve的情欲上扎了一刀，引发了他心中某种激烈的原始欲望。但接踵而至的是严重的愧疚，因为Steve并不是那种人。

他挠了挠头，怀念起Bucky的调笑，努力把那股欲望压抑下去。情欲让他手心发痒，恨不得把Bucky猛推到墙上狠狠占有，但他还是坚决无视了那股冲动。

“有多少个城市被隔离了？”在他们朝街角走去的时候，为了让自己分心，Steve轻声问道。他扫了一眼周围。整条街看起来都空荡荡的。

“不知道，”Bucky说。Steve停下脚步，闭了下眼睛，呼出一口气。Bucky就在他身后，近到Steve能感受到他的呼吸。“电台没多久就停止播报这些细节了。不过，在他们没停止之前，我听到东海岸的主要城市都已经采取了某种隔离措施。谁知道现在到底蔓延到什么程度呢。”

Steve一边回味他的话，一边慢慢转过街角。虽然现在已经有点太晚了，但是他发现他一开始并没有期盼过得到回答。他不想知道这场祸事到底有多严重。纽约城变成恐惧笼罩的废墟就已经够糟了，他宁可假装只有这一个地方受创，那样反而好过一些。

“他们为什么没有进行过排查工作？”

“他们一开始争论过是不是要派军队来逐条街杀掉那些东西。本来那会变成一场大型行动，但是后来政客们搀和进来了。”Bucky厌恶的嗤了一声。“他们抗议那些蓄意谋杀美国公民的‘谋杀犯’——政客们这么叫。我觉得他们只是在担心以后交税的人会变少，但是如果他们能在这里呆一个小时，他们就能知道这些行尸走肉根本交不出什么税。”

“他们就不想救那些幸存下来的人？”

Bucky发出不屑的声音。“他们害怕。他们觉得幸存者要不就是被感染了，要不就是病毒携带者。我听说他们每天都会带走隔离区里的一部分人……鬼才知道他们对那些人做了什么。”

“嘘，那边有两个。”Steve指了指。它们沿着街朝远处跌跌撞撞的走着。其中有一个少了一只胳膊——那胳膊就在旁边那个僵尸的手里。或者说，旁边那个僵尸正拿着 **某个人** 的胳膊。这场景实在荒唐，Steve几乎笑起来。

Bucky碰了碰他的肩膀，指着一条小巷。“别管它们，”他低声说。“我们可以从那里直接穿过去。现在已经离得不远了，大概还有两英里。”

当他们确认过巷子两头的安全之后，Bucky用手抓住Steve的胳膊让他停下。他抓得很紧，也很迫切。“Steve，等一下。”

Steve不解地看着他。Bucky的眼神非常不对劲，比僵尸现世还要不对劲（如果能比较的话——毕竟，腐尸死而复生、还想把你生吞活剥这种事居然都变成了现实）。

“就是……”Bucky舔湿了嘴唇，“如果有什么万一——”

“不会的，”Steve打断他，语气急迫起来，带着某种始料未及的恐惧。“你什么事都不会有。我们就快到了。只有两英里，你说的。”

“我知道我说了什么。但是，隔离区……情况更糟。那里很危险。不只是因为僵尸。”

Steve不停地摇头，说着，“我会保证你的安全。我发誓。”

“Steve——”

Steve转过脸，抓紧Bucky的两只胳膊。“我 **发誓** ，”他重复，“我不能第二次失去你，James。我不能……我没办法再经历一遍那种痛苦。你只要确保自己安全就好。”他从来没叫过Bucky的名，这次却脱口而出。Bucky也惊了一下。

“我不能向你保证任何事——”

“你不必保证什么。如果你做不到，我会替你做到。”

Bucky咕哝着什么，咬紧了唇，而后甩了甩头。“走吧，”他突然说，“我们走。这回要小心了，那些东西好像也知道前面是什么地方。”

没过多久，Steve就完全明白了Bucky的话。他们走过两条无人的商务街，穿过三条人烟稀少的马路，然后转过街角，一头撞进了彻头彻尾的噩梦。那条街上的僵尸数量之多超过了Steve曾见过的所有僵尸的总和，大概有几百个。街边歪七扭八的停满了废弃的汽车，还有一些栅栏样的障碍物，一直绵延到下个街角——它们动作缓慢却十分轻易的穿过这些障碍前进着。在它们走过这条大街的这段时间里，Steve几乎不记得自己到底还有没有呼吸。他刚要放松的呼出一口气，就被Bucky抓住了手腕。Bucky用手枪冲着队伍最后的三个僵尸比划了一下。Steve略带疑惑的举起枪，Bucky快速摇了摇头，指向防火梯。

Steve皱了皱眉头。那根本不可能不出声响。但是他相信Bucky的选择。

的确发出了声响。

他们在防火梯上狂奔，靴子踩在金属材质的梯子上发出叮叮当当的声音，引得僵尸群转身慢吞吞朝这里涌来。Bucky猛地跳出——越过那些东西的头顶跳到对面。Steve看到Bucky抓住了栏杆，爬过去站稳脚跟。

然后消失在拐角。

“Steve，那边有绳子，”Bucky的声音远远传来。“相信我。”

Steve之所以能成为美国队长并不是毫无理由的。他所接受的训练以及在面临危险状况时他的身体反应也不是毫无用处的。他做了个深呼吸，停下胡思乱想，学着Bucky的动作朝前冲过去。这很简单。他选择了合适的角度，踩着栏杆跳起来抓住绳子，借着冲力把自己荡过去，干净利落的落在Bucky身边。

他们突然逃脱，让小巷子里的僵尸有些糊涂了。它们最终退出小巷，沿着大街继续游荡。最后的这两英里看起来尤其荒凉，简直奇怪。

然后他看到了。

用混凝土和金属浇筑的巨大围墙构成了隔离区的屏障，横亘了整条路，穿过路两侧的建筑废墟延伸到远方。它看起来有些狰狞，就像是从Clint的恐怖电影里走出来的 **某种邪恶的存在** 。更糟糕的是，它面前的地面焦黑，散落着汽车残骸和许多烧焦的尸体。

周围安静得诡异。他们俩继续前进，然后——“停在那里别动！”

在高高的围墙顶上密密麻麻装备了不少杀伤性武器。一个中尉站了出来。很显然他是围墙守卫的负责人。

Steve决定先礼后兵。“不好意思，中尉——”

“Ainsley。”

“Ainsley中尉，谢谢。我的名字是Steve Rogers，”Steve喊道。自从他苏醒以来，神盾局一直对他的身份进行保密处理，但他现在没办法再保密了。“我是美国队长。”

墙上传来一阵模糊的哄笑。中尉转身对身后的某个人怒斥了几句。“每个人都能说自己是美国队长，伙计，”Ainsley回答。

这回轮到Bucky笑出声了。“我是美国队长，”他咕哝着。“不，我才是美国队长！”他很明显是在暗指什么，但是Steve没听明白。于是他无视了Bucky的话。

“你认识这个吗？”他举起美国队长的盾牌，幼稚地晃着，让它反射着阳光照到墙顶那些人的眼睛里。Bucky又笑起来。虽然这笑声来的完全不是时候，但Steve还是因为他的笑觉得有些温暖。“给神盾局打电话，他们会确认的。跟Nick Fury上校通话，或是Coulson探员也行。他们都能证明我的身份。”

中尉嗤之以鼻：“你想让我浪费Fury上校的时间？”

“Steve，”Bucky低声喊他，声音有些急促。刚刚的大声对话最终还是引来了访客。Steve转身，看到那群东西正从街道尽头朝这边走来。

“收到。”Steve转身面对围墙和中尉。“告诉我，Ainsley中尉，”他的语气轻快，“你会冒险吗？你宁可告诉Fury上校你把美国队长扔在纽约的大街上被 **僵尸** 撕成碎片，也不愿意稍稍麻烦他一下？”

即使离了这么远，他也能看到中尉脸上突然出现的懊恼神色。他并不是不能理解这个军人，恰恰相反，他完全理解——中尉只是在努力做好他的本职工作。只是Steve现在 **非常** 希望自己能站在围墙之后而不是这里。“如果你要打电话的话，中尉，动作最好快点。客人马上就到了。”Steve的拇指越过肩膀，指了指身后。

整整过了五分钟，Ainsley才接通Nick Fury。这简直就是Steve这辈子经历过的最长的五分钟。在一群活死人晃晃悠悠朝他们走来的情况下，他真的没办法等太久。Bucky正用步枪一个个点杀那些东西。每干掉一个僵尸，他们就多一点时间。

最终，中尉回来了，手中拿着一个卫星电话。“我接通了Coulson探员，”他喊着，“我已经跟他说了你说自己是美国队长的事，还有你的盾牌。”然后Ainsley认真听了一下话筒，问道：“你们俩有没有被咬过？”

Steve瞥了一眼Bucky，而后回话：“没有。不可能。”

“就算真的被咬了，从外表上也根本看不出差别，”Bucky喃喃道。Steve对他皱了皱眉。这个玩笑开的不是时候。

“你朋友是谁？”

“是James Barnes中士，咆哮突击队队员。”Steve看着Bucky，完全移不开视线。“1943年的时候在阿尔卑斯山脉被报死亡。那些报告……那些报告搞错了。”他的声音有些哽咽，但他并不觉得羞愧。他看到Bucky喉结动了动，朝旁边看去。

“Coulson探员想确认你的身份，”Ainsley说。“他想让你回答，是哪个探员一直在Phillips上校面前支持你？”

很简单，Steve想。“Erski——”不对。探员。这是个取巧的问题，因为Abraham Erskine并不是他唯一的支持者。“Carter探员。Peggy Carter探员。”他记起她当年的样子，与现在完全不同，那样意气风发，年轻有为。他也记起当年自己曾渴望的一切（还有那个直到失去后才发现自己多么想要珍视的人）。

“你最好快点，客人马上就到了，”Bucky急切的催促，打断了Steve的追忆。Bucky举起步枪，快速干掉了另外四个僵尸，然后装弹。

“中尉，情况怎么样了？”Steve喊道，端起自己的枪。

他们一直忙着对付街上走来的僵尸，完全没注意到周边，所以当旁边的死胡同里突然涌出一群僵尸的时候，Steve（还有Bucky）吃了一惊。

“该死！”Bucky抓着枪退后，把Steve重重推到那道混凝土围墙上。 

“在你左边，”Ainsley喊道，“那里有一个房间。房间门一分钟后关闭，你得在门关掉之前进去，队长！”

他急切的四下寻找，终于看到了中尉所说的那个房间。铁制门正徐徐滑动着打开，旁边是防弹玻璃窗。Bucky还在催他，他喊了一声，“这边！”。

“走，Steve！”Bucky大喊，“快走，它们过来了！”

他想Bucky肯定会跟着自己。这是他犯的第二个错误。他侧身冲进门里。当他跌跌撞撞的转过身时，门已经在慢慢闭合，而他才发现Bucky并不在他身后。Bucky依然在他几百米之外的地方，甚至没有试过进入隔离区。他在街上就停下了脚步，注视着沉重的铁门在Steve身后关闭。

Steve用力拍打着窗子：“不，Bucky！ **不** ！”

他看到Bucky爬上某座半毁的大楼旁边一辆车的车顶。僵尸群越走越近，Bucky懒散的朝Steve敬了一个礼——跟很久之前Steve看到过的那个很像——然后倾过身去抓已经烧焦扭曲的防火梯。

Steve犯的第一个错误就是没有意识到Bucky从来没打算要和他一起走。

他的手指在玻璃后握紧。如果有什么万一，Bucky的原话。 **如果有什么万一。** 他现在才明白这句话是什么意思——那是个道别。Steve本以为在昨晚上的事情之后，Bucky会和他一起离开这座城市，他本以为说出自己愚蠢的感情就能带来什么改变。

不。

他用手猛拍着玻璃。他早就该知道的。他了解Bucky。他比Steve还要倔强。

如果有什么万一……Steve没让他说完那句话。什么万一？Steve想起自己发誓再也不要失去他时Bucky的眼神。Steve意识到，Bucky在那个时候就已经决定不会跟他走。该死，在早晨离开安全屋时他就应该想到的。

不对。

比那还要更早。

他从来就没想过要跟Steve一起走。虽然现在并不是时候（也许永远都不会有合适的时候），Steve还是忍不住想起昨晚他们两个在一起的情形，Bucky的确被撩拨起了情欲，但所有的一切都还在他掌控之下。

一切都在掌控之下。他知道Steve爱他，他听到Steve亲口承认。但Steve一直都不能肯定Bucky是不是有同样的感觉。也许……也许昨晚的一切对Bucky来说不过是一个道别仪式，他只是在给予Steve那些梦寐以求而不得的东西——

僵尸群紧随着Bucky一窝蜂地爬上那辆车，Bucky手中握住的栏杆因为他的体重发出刺耳的吱呀声，他把自己从散乱的思绪里剥离出来。“不，不，不，不。”他再一次猛击玻璃，力道很重。“你们得帮他，”他抬头冲着中尉大喊。后者正在墙顶上颇有兴趣地注视着光天化日下发生的一切。其他几个大兵正用枪逐个点杀那些几乎要碰到Bucky的僵尸。这为Bucky争取了一些时间，但不足以让他成功逃脱。

Steve被军方表现出的那种无所谓的冷漠态度激怒了，他们肯定不会这么对待自己的儿子，也不会对自己人有这样的恶意。Bucky。 **他本该知道的** 。Steve猛地用头撞上玻璃，金属栏杆的吱呀声依然在街上回响。

防火梯缓慢的脱离着墙体。他看到Bucky在摇摇欲坠的防火梯上奔走，看到他用手臂紧紧抓住横梯，看到他努力朝已经抓住防火梯底端的僵尸开枪，Steve几乎无法呼吸。“你们现在得让我出去。我得帮他，”他大叫，“这是命令，中尉！”

“抱歉，队长，我现在在执行更高长官的命令。只要进来了，就不能再出去。”Ainsley的声音听起来有种很真诚的歉意，但这对Steve来说已经毫无意义了。“我们可以努力不让那些东西接近他，但是你不能出去。在隔离区的毒幕设施就位之前，那扇门都不会再打开了。”

Steve从来都拒绝接受失败。他费尽心思参军就是证据。

所以他扔下十字弓，朝后退，拉开距离，然后用身体狠狠的撞上玻璃。疼得要死，似乎连呼吸都变得不畅了，但玻璃安然无恙。于是他又试了一次。一次又一次。那扇窗用的是强化玻璃，按理说单凭他的躯干力量很难打破，但幸而它的结构不够完美，抗张强度不足，于是最终还是变得粉碎。Steve带着一身碎玻璃跌到街上，恰好看到那些东西正把Bucky从防火梯上拽下来。

“该死！”他听到身后传来某个声音，“那可是美国队长！去保护他！”随后就是喇叭声，突然而至的光线，还有围墙上的金属被摩擦发出的刺耳的噪音。

Steve对那些毫不在意。他愚蠢的把十字弓留在了那个房间，手枪也不知道丢到哪里去了，但幸而地面上还有很多零碎的东西可以当武器。他随手捞起一段沉重的钢管——这八成曾属于某个没有神盾局背书的可怜人——然后重重的砸到被他的动静吸引过来的僵尸头上。

他不知道自己打倒了多少个僵尸，也不知道他身后有多少僵尸还在地上爬行挣扎，他只顾着一路厮杀冲向这团混乱的中心。他一手紧握钢管，一手拿着盾牌，走向失去意识的Bucky躺着的地方。他根本没留意到身后已经有军队的保护——就像Bucky，就像咆哮突击队，就像复仇者联盟曾经为他做过的那样。他孤注一掷，迫切而绝望的走向Bucky，想知道他是不是没事。

身后的军人迅速围拢警戒，冷静的干掉每一个还在动弹的僵尸。

Steve跪到Bucky旁边，朝他伸出手。当他把Bucky翻过身时，他看到了血——真正的血，从一个真实的活人身上流出来的血——鲜红的血迹染满了裸露在外的肌肤还有被撕破的衣服。他看到Bucky身上的伤，看到了牙印。Bucky的头沉沉地靠在他的大腿上，双眼紧闭，苍白的可怕。

“哦不，”Steve艰难的呼吸，“不，不，不……”他把手伸向Bucky的衬衫，想把它撕碎为Bucky包扎，却没来得及。他被Ainsley的士兵压制住了。他的脸被重重地磕到地面上，眼睛冒着金星，而后晕乎乎的被拎起来，有人牢牢地抓住他。

“这里，帮我一把，”Ainsley也在，他指挥两个士兵把Bucky扶起来，解开自己臂侧的枪套。

Steve的大脑一片空白，却突然被恐惧和愤怒填满。这些情感碾压着他的心，冰一般寒冷，又异常灼热。于是他猛扑向前，短暂的逃脱了压制。但是开始有更多的人抓住他，他动不了了。他无法呼吸，无法思考。中尉手中的枪，照在Bucky头发上的阳光，都深深烙印在他的视网膜上。

“不！”他愤怒的大喊，努力朝前冲去。“放开他！”如果他能挣脱，他的盾牌就在不远的地上——如果他能到Bucky身边——中尉就算用光所有的子弹也打不穿盾牌——

“拉住他！”Ainsley冲着押住他的人呵斥。然后他转向Steve：“他被咬了，队长！你知道我们必须得这么做！”

Steve永远也不会让任何人对Bucky开枪，不论他是不是被咬过。有那么一会，他挣脱了束缚，而后压制他的人又加了几个。“Sage，把Rogers放倒。Fury说只要三针。”Ainsley在骚乱中大声发令。Steve感到脖子后面被什么冰冷的东西抵住了，有针刺入他的血肉。第一针他开始站不稳，第二针他的眼前一片模糊，三针后他已经直不起身了。

“不，哦不，不，不……”他昏暗的视野开始缩小、变窄，唯一能看见的就是Bucky被两个军人架着，无力的垂着头。“Bucky，求你，醒醒……”他好像听到了Steve的声音一般——也许他的确听到了，醒醒，醒醒——Bucky的头抬了一下，Steve看到他努力睁开沉重的眼皮，眼睛里有什么在闪烁。他看到Bucky的嘴唇翕动，刚模糊地说了一个字，中尉就举起了枪。

他最后一次朝前冲过去，“不——”

又一阵疼痛袭来，他眼前一黑。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

 

Steve是被尿意憋醒的。这已经不是他第一次醒过来了，却是第一次他醒过来时感觉自己还活着。他头昏眼花，但还有意识。他从床上坐起来，摇晃着站直，觉得自己还在像个陀螺一样转个不停。呕吐感和晕眩感袭来。他走了两三步，然后双腿一软，倒到地上。

即使躺在地上，Steve的脑浆依然翻搅得厉害，他把自己蜷起来，压迫住自己的内脏，抑制呕吐感。他紧紧闭上眼睛。他不想让自己出糗。

门开了。

“队长？你还好吗？”

“头……”他喃喃说。

有人把他扶起来。他眯起眼睛，认出那是Fury上校，开始觉得有点尴尬。“来，士兵，”Fury说着，帮他躺回床上。

这是神盾局医疗处的一个典型病房中，旁边站着一个医生（神盾局里典型的医生，99%的时间里更像是个科学家），她在看着Steve，仿佛想把他做成组织切片一样细细观察。当他一躺回床上，那个医生就立刻检查了他所有的要害。少见地，他开口要了止痛药和尿壶，并要求独自呆一会。

她在第一个要求上做得比他预期的要好。“好了，这些疼只是暂时的。”她这么说。他感觉到针扎进手臂。他的疼痛几乎立刻就消失了。接下来她递给他一个尿壶，然后示意Fury一起离开房间。上校毫无疑义的遵从了。

当他慢慢解放自己的膀胱时，听到门外的走廊上响起悄悄的谈话声。

“我不明白，长官。他怎么会虚弱成这样？”

“他也许是个超级士兵，”Fury说，“但他并非不可战胜。如果太过拼命，Rogers也会受伤。隔离区守卫那群蠢货给他用了过量的药，但是于事无补。”Steve能听到Fury语调里沉重的恼怒，盖过了脚步声。“不说Rogers了，Coulson。那个人怎么样了？”

先是纸张悉悉索索的声音，然后Coulson探员（脚步声的来源）清了清喉咙。“恐怕没什么好转，上校。他依然拒绝注射针剂。”他的声音听起来有些担忧。“体检显示有什么东西正在阻挡病毒入侵他的造血细胞，他的血样里似乎多了什么别的物质。硬要说的话，那些物质让我想起最初我们在Rogers队长身上做的试验。”

Fury叹了口气。Steve开始好奇他们到底在谈论谁。有人接受了和他类似的试验？不会有任何人像他一样。唯一一个几乎成功挺过全部疗程的人——“成功”是个很客观的评价——是Johann Schmidt，红骷髅。

但Steve已经把他杀了。Steve知道是自己杀了他。所以，他们在说谁？

头痛、晕眩和呕吐感迅速席卷了他的躯体。集中精神听门廊上的对话让他觉得脑仁发疼。对话声音实在太小，即使靠他超人类的听觉也难以听清。

“他的胳膊怎么样？”

“Stark已经介入了，他把其他功能都报废掉了，只保留了最基本的。他想把那个带回实验室里进行进一步研究，但是我制止了他。据他说，那个与他所能造的东西比起来‘就像是史前文物’，而且是‘高度衍生的Stark旧科技’。但是……他也确认了手臂中的精密控制系统来自于苏联。他对人工合成的皮肤有些惊讶，但也说他可以做得比那更好。”

Steve听到Fury轻轻骂了句脏话。“那就是他了。但他让Steve活下来自己能得到什么好处？更别说费这么大力气把他带来隔离区……见鬼，还要把这些事告诉Rogers，真是困难。”

“尤其是现在Rogers已经完全不记得他在回到纽约之后发生了什么。”Coulson探员低声说。

“谢谢提醒，”Fury的声音有些阴沉。

“不客气。”

“你想接手吗？”

“哦不，上校。我可不想夺你的位。”

“如我所料。”

Steve把手指按到鼻梁上。他回到纽约之后发生了什么？他现在还在纽约吗？

他还有些模糊的印象，还记得在自己昏昏沉沉时与Fury上校对话的片段。他现在身处波士顿，但他怎么都记不起自己是怎么到这里来的了。

他记得自己回到纽约，复仇者大厦已经被封锁了，但Fury表现的就像是Steve从复仇者大厦到隔离区的这段过程中什么事都没发生过，而且——而且什么？他并没解释过为什么围墙顶上的（听他指挥的）士兵会用镇定剂放倒Steve。他身边应该还有一个人。但是是谁？

老天，他的头现在真的疼得要死。他用掌心捂住双眼，试着驱离疼痛感。他的身体开始代谢刚刚注射过的药物——新陈代谢系统正活跃起来——但是随之而来的疼痛简直让人想去跳崖。

开门的声音转移了他的注意力。Fury走进了房间。

“现在感觉如何，士兵？”

Steve轻轻耸了耸肩。“好多了。”

“他们告诉我你的新陈代谢系统正在恢复正常，你会感觉好很多，而且应当可以完全记起你现在缺失的那部分记忆，”Fury犹豫了一会（这很稀有），“你的记忆恢复的越快越好。这很重要，队长。”

“关于什么的记忆？”Steve勉强压下语气里的怒意。

“你回到纽约之后发生的事。你见到了某个人，你还记得是谁吗？”

Steve闭上眼睛。他努力回想，非常努力，但是这让他的脑袋很痛。他不记得那个了，但是他记得……他记得有人给他打了一针，感觉跟之前的完全不同（虽然他这辈子已经打过很多针了）。

Steve轻轻摇头。Fury开口说道，“也许有些提示你更容易想起来。”他倾身向前，递给Steve一张照片。

Steve立刻就认出了那张照片和照片里的人。那是在1943年的伦敦，就在Steve还有后来的咆哮突击队队员从奥地利执行完任务返回的那天。在那些人里……有他和Bucky，那是当然的。照片是一个战地摄影师拍的，他听说了美国队长和他队员的事，所以偷偷溜进酒吧想为美国队长拍一张宣传照。

而那个摄影师最终拍下的是两个人，一对挚友。Steve穿着整洁的军装，头发细心打理过，领带完美的系在脖子上。Bucky穿着衬衫和夹克，夹克的拉链没有完全拉起来，头发蓬乱，手上还留着因为Zola的监禁和折磨而留下的伤痕。Steve摸着照片里Bucky的脸，手指抚过照片轻微磨损的边缘。他还记得，在最后一次对抗九头蛇的任务之前，他把这张照片与Peggy的照片一起悉心收到衣服里（贴着心脏的位置）。那是他的过去和将来，他当时想着。

一个人到底能错到什么地步？

但那并不是Fury给他这张照片的原因。Fury给他这张照片是因为——

他看着Fury，眼睛睁大了，“我遇见了Bucky……？”

“是。但是你还记得吗？”Fury的声音里有种奇怪的焦虑。

“我……”Steve看着那张照片，试着回想。他的记忆里有什么东西扭曲了。他闭上眼睛，忘掉疼痛，再一次尝试。他把视线集中在Bucky的脸上，试着想象（回想）在纽约重新见到他的情形。他现在看起来是什么样子？他这些年都做了什么事？

Steve的双眼蓦地睁大，脸红起来，他的记忆齿轮开始咔嚓咔嚓的咬合转动—— **耳鬓厮磨，Bucky贴住他身体的手，Steve滑下去把Bucky的欲望含在嘴里，火热又湿滑的肌肤** ——然后剩下的一切如瀑布一样倾泻而下。Fury因为他的脸红而抬起一边眉毛，Steve不予理会。他记起那些血，杀戮，还有Bucky的新能力。Bucky朝他敬了一个礼，然后就被僵尸群扑倒，Steve一路搏杀去救他。就像突如其来的脸红一样，Steve脸上的血色瞬间消失殆尽，他紧紧揪住毯子。

“Bucky！他在哪儿？”他的语气中是掩饰不住的恐慌。他们在大厅里谈论的肯定是Bucky。他还记得当年他把Bucky从九头蛇那里救出来之后，Howard Stark还有他的团队给Bucky做过全面的检查。Zola用Bucky做试验，他想重新制造出超级战士血清，但是失败了。检查结果表明Bucky的血液里有些与Steve类似的物质，但是并不足以让他变成超级士兵。

或者说，他们当时是这么以为的。

“振作点，队长，”Fury说。现在就连Fury也能用一只手轻易把他打倒，这感觉不太好。Steve讨厌虚弱。在他当年体弱多病的时候就讨厌，现在的情形则在提醒他这一点，让他觉得更加厌烦。“他又不会急着离开——”

 “因为他已经死了？因为他已经变成了那种东西？”Steve痛苦的发问，记起那些皮肤上的血迹。“他被咬了。那个中尉要杀了他。”

“他还没死，也没变成僵尸，”Fury耐心的说着，“Ainsley没有杀他，只是按我的命令给他用了镇静剂，这样我们才能把他带进来——”

“你的命令？你跟Ainsley中尉通电话的时候他还没有被咬过！”

“我知道。”

“那为什么——”

“你这是在质疑我的命令吗，士兵？”

Steve立刻闭上了嘴，却依然盯着Fury。这讲不通。Bucky Barnes到底有什么重要的地方，以至于Fury要下令把他像抓坏人一样抓起来？Bucky也许是Steve生命中最重要的人之一，但——就他所知——对于神盾局来说，Bucky不过是一个二战中的老兵，咆哮突击队队员，Steve的挚友，在与九头蛇的对抗中坠落的那个人。

“给我一分钟，我会给你解释。首先，我需要你回答一个问题：Barnes是否曾经提起他在过去70年里都在什么地方？在你看来，他有没有什么跟以前不一样？”

Steve用手蹭了蹭脸。“他不想谈过去发生了什么，我没有逼他。但是他的确看起来有些……不太一样了。”他试着找一个合适的词来描述，“他还是Bucky，任何一个方面都是——他的一切都还跟以前一样，但是……多了些什么。他好像更锐利了。有什么……就好像他身上有什么被打碎了。”

“所以你完全不知道他过去在哪里，也不知道他过去做过什么？”

Steve摇头。

Fury缓慢的点了下头，就好像他早已经预料到这个答案一样。“我知道他在战时是你最好的朋友，但是我们有可靠证据证明在二战末以来James Barnes一直在为苏联效力。Steve，Barnes就是冬日战士。”

“不可能！”Steve猛地坐起来，“不可能，他不是冬日战士。冬日战士是苏联的刺客，一个心如铁石的杀手——”他停顿了一下，想起Bucky高效的杀戮，Steve当时就注意到了这一点。在冬日战士失踪之前，他们也曾在冬日战士身上见到过类似的东西吗？“不可能是他。”他的声音弱了下来。

Fury面带同情的看着他。

“他没有——”Steve停了一下，捏了捏鼻梁，“我们与苏联人之间没有任何同盟关系。他现在——他不是我所记忆里的那个Bucky。他是我的朋友。我最好的朋友。如果他不是，我肯定早能感觉到。而如果他是冬日战士，他肯定不会救我。”他再次回忆起那些耳鬓厮磨的时刻，他打死也不相信冬日战士会兜这么大一个圈子。不。Bucky对他一直都很诚实，Steve不会被其他东西左右。

“我们非常确定，队长。”Fury递过来一叠照片。

这些照片的日期横跨了几十年。大部分照片很模糊，只有黑白两色，但是每一张里面都有同一个人，足以让Steve拼凑起整个故事。他停留在最近的一张照片上：六年前拍下的视频截图。那个人的脸拍得并不清楚，但并不影响判断。Steve从站立的姿态上就认出那个身影是Bucky。如果这还不够，那条人造的手臂也能证明这一点了：它清晰地出现在照片里，表面还没有覆上Bucky最近才得到的人造皮肤。

Steve痛苦的看着Fury。就算Bucky曾经是冬日战士，那也已经是过去式了。Bucky不擅长演戏，他的脆弱还有那种内心的破碎感是没办法伪装的。“他肯定被洗脑了。Bucky绝对不会自愿成为冬日战士。”

“有可能，”Fury认可了这一点，“我们可以确定他曾经被折磨——”

“那可能是Zola——”

“不，是最近留下的。我们已经排除了伤口来自九头蛇或是坠崖事件的可能。那都是最近受的伤，某种复杂的刑罚。不过，先把这些伤疤搁在一边，Ainsley中尉的确证实了Barnes在你得救的时候并没有离开隔离区的意图。”

“如果你被洗脑，成为冬日战士，而你自己知道这一点，你会把自己送到神盾局的手心里吗？我了解Bucky。他不会这么做的。我想他也许只是想在隔离区多待一会看看是不是能帮到其他的人。他知道哪里有武器和食物。他在帮助别人。”

Fury沉思，发出一声叹息。“也许吧，”他说。“是这样，”他的身体前倾，胳膊肘支在膝盖上。Steve紧张起来。他知道Fury这是要给他任务了。“我们要做两件事。我们要让他好起来，我们也要他承认冬日战士的身份。但是现在他不相信我们，我们没办法治疗他，而且他也完全没有兴趣跟神盾局对话。”

“你想让我说服他接受治疗？他信任我，这应该不成问题。”

“我还需要你说服他承认自己是冬日战士。”

Steve盯着他。“我可以……好吧，我可以试试，”他的语气有些犹疑，“他对他的过去守口如瓶，也许我可以让他多少说一点。”

“没有也许，队长。你必须做到，而且今天就要做到。我们会给他抵抗病毒所需要的药剂，也会给他某种能让他更……坦诚一些的药物。你要让他承认自己的身份，这就是你的任务。”

“他不是一个任务，上校，”Steve反驳，“我们现在谈论的是我最好的朋友。”

“那意味着他更有可能会信任你。就算洗脑让他受到损伤，他不信任的人也难以从他口中得到任何信息。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”

Fury叹了口气，“这是最好的出路，队长。这对所有人都好。”

最好的出路。Steve并不需要他特意指出这一点。如果他不能从Bucky那里得到神盾局需要的信息，Bucky就会被丢出去扔到僵尸群中。那就是坏的出路。如果Bucky要被神盾局用当年逼迫他成为冬日战士一样的方式折磨审问一遍，那么神盾局也跟那个混蛋机构没差别了。

“我要求在记录中写明我并不想这么做，”Steve说，“还有我并不赞同这是唯一的方法。”

“可以。”

Steve把毯子掀到一边，伸手到床边的凳子上拿起写有神盾局字样的T恤。“那就这么办吧。”他简短地说。床边放着鞋，他把脚塞进去后站起来。有点头重脚轻的感觉，但是转瞬即逝。他把头发向后理了理，避开Fury的视线。上校绕过床，带着他一起离开了房间。

Bucky的病房离得并不远。他们把Bucky安排在了隔离病房区，那里的病房带着控制室（Steve很幸运，在他的神盾局生涯中还没有伤重到需要这种待遇）。隔离病区已经住满了人，每个病房里都有一个感染程度不同的病人——感染源就是那种让死人复生的病毒，也是感染Bucky的病毒——他们被链子锁在床上牢牢绑住，并有专人监控。Steve被领到走廊尽头的房间。早些时候给他注射止痛剂的医生正站在那里，手里拿着一板药和一支笔。

“他现在怎么样？”Fury问。

Steve没听到她的回答是什么。当他朝窗户里看过去的时候就已经完全分心了。“Bucky，”他低声说着，伸出手按在玻璃上。

Bucky躺在病床上，看起来小小的。他身上盖着的毯子没能完全遮住手腕和脚踝上的束缚带。即使隔着大半个房间，Steve还是能看清楚他有多苍白，也能看清楚他脸上的汗在反光。他胳膊和胸口的伤都没有用绷带包扎，黑色的缝合线横亘在Bucky红肿发炎的皮肤上。

那个医生——她的胸牌上名字是Schroeder——碰了碰他的胳膊，拉回了他的注意力。“他拒绝注射抗病毒药物，而其他接受注射的病人恢复良好。不过我们也有另外一种药，希望它能有效。”

她迟疑了一下。

Steve看过去，“还有呢？”

“Fury上校可能告诉过你我们很难对他开展治疗。他，呃……队长，他把上一个想为他治疗的护士咬了。但她在那之后对特效药反应良好。“

“咬了？”Steve说，睁大了双眼。“ **特效药** ？”

“是的，就跟所有被感染的人一样，他的唾液中含有病毒。如果在这个阶段被他咬了，那么受害者很有可能有一级到二级的感染风险。所以——”

“不要被咬。”Steve说。

“不要被咬。”她的笑里有一丝挑逗。Steve一向不习惯应付这个。他茫然的看着她，然后移开了视线。

Schroeder用手按了下门边的控制板，门悄声打开。Steve深深的吸了一口气，走进控制室。

门在他身后关上。Bucky因为听到声响而扭动身体，斜眼看着Steve走到床边。

一瞬间，过去与现在重合了（Bucky被绑在桌子上，一遍遍地喃喃念着自己的名字、军衔和编号）。Steve说，“是我，Steve。”

Bucky开口，“Steve……”但语气并不像Steve想象的那样如释重负。

不，他被吓到了，混乱了，瞪大了双眼。“Steve？你怎么会在这……？难道他们……？他们不会的，他们做不到——你不可能在这儿，你没在这儿。不。他们从来都没抓住过你，这个不是 **你** ，不，你肯定只是我脑子里的一个影子，他们没办法拿走——”他用力晃着手臂，手铐撞在扶手上发出喀拉喀拉的声响。他的血肉之手被划伤了，手腕处流血流的一塌糊涂。“你们不能把他从我这里拿走，听到了吗？”Bucky冲着门口的单向玻璃大吼，“你们什么都可以拿走，但是不能拿走 **他** ！”

“嘿，嘿，”Steve轻声说着，Bucky语气中的绝望让他觉得心碎。他拉过一张椅子坐在床边，伸出手抚摸Bucky的胳膊。Bucky慢慢平静下来，狂热的眼转向他。“我真的在这里，Buck，我保证。你现在没事，你不在……你不在莫斯科了。你现在在波士顿的神盾局大楼里。这里没人会伤害你，我保证。”

“Steve，不，不是的，我被锁在床上，他们一直试着给我打各种药。我不——我不知道他们要对我做什么。”Bucky的语气中藏着一线细细的恐惧。他又开始努力挣脱手腕上的手铐。Steve把Bucky的胳膊抓得紧了些。

“他们是神盾局的医生。他们想帮你好起来，他们只想做这个。”

“以前听到过这个说法。”Bucky苦笑，“‘只是来 **帮忙** 的’。但他们现在没办法再这么对我了，不——现在不行——”

Steve倾下身，“谁？他们对你做了什么？”

“不重要了。我被那些东西咬了，我很快就会死了。”他转动了下手臂去碰Steve，手指弯曲，覆住Steve的手背。“答应我，我死的时候杀了我，Steve，我不想再害任何人了。”

“嘘，你不会死的，”Steve紧紧握住Bucky的手。他从来没见过Bucky像现在这个样子，发着高烧，头脑混乱不清。当他们还小的时候，情况通常是反过来的：Steve病倒在床上，Bucky照顾他，安慰他病中的胡言乱语。手边没有纸巾，所以他小心的用被单一角抹去Bucky脸上的汗滴。“我不会让你死。你只是需要让护士给你打一针。会有用的。”

Bucky摇着头，“我咬了一个护士，Steve。我不想的，但是我真的咬了。我完全记得当时的情况，就跟我记得——”他停了下来，眼睛大大地睁着，似乎在看什么并不存在的东西。他的嘴唇蠕动，却未发一言。然后他身子抖了抖，继续说，“我不会好了。我会变成那种东西。”

“不，你不会的，我跟你保证你不会。那个护士没事，她很好。你没对她造成任何伤害，”Steve轻柔的说。又有一个护士从门口慢慢走进来，手里的托盘中放着注射器。她的表情带着疑问，不知道该不该走近。他向她做个手势，让她走到近前。“这个护士是来帮你打针的，而且——”

Bucky看起来很惊恐，他努力躲避着越来越近的护士，“Steve——”

“不，不，没关系的，她不会伤害你。这个药能帮你。他们有能治好你的药。只要两针。”Steve知道第二针要打的是什么药，他勉强压住声音里的愧疚。他并不认为要让Bucky讲出冬日战士的事情就得注射这种药。只要再多一点时间……

只可惜Fury是个难以被动摇的人，Steve必须得从他的挚友口中得到指定的信息。

“嘿，Buck，”Steve轻声说，身体前倾，胳膊抵住床上的扶手——近到足够让Bucky咬到他（如果后者想的话），Steve对Bucky有种愚蠢的英雄主义式信任，他相信Bucky不会那么做。“Bucky，嘿，看着我。看着我。没事了，你很好，这会对你有用的，好吗？”Buck仰视着他，眼睛里都是血丝，眼周的皮肤上是严重的擦伤，面色依然苍白。在打第一针时他退缩了一下，但是视线始终锁定在Steve身上。“你做的很好，”Steve在一旁鼓励着。

护士开始打第二针，Bucky战栗起来，痛苦的抓紧Steve的手，从牙缝间发出嘶嘶的吸气声。针剂几乎立刻就起了效用，他的手指放松了，眼皮变得沉重。他的头沉沉的抵住Steve的胳膊，让Steve回想起他们在隔离区围墙外的情景：Bucky浑身浴血，失去意识，Steve当时做了最坏的打算。

Steve一直等到护士离开房间才又重新开口，“你感觉怎么样？”他低声问道。

他期望Bucky能反问他一句“你觉得我感觉怎么样？”，但是并没有。Bucky只是叹了口气，脸颊蹭过Steve的手臂，说，“很累……”

“你很快就能睡了，”Steve说着，咽下所有的恐惧、愧疚还有其他的感情，“我就是……想先问你一些事情。”

“……只要是你想知道的，我都会告诉你。我们之间没有秘密。”

Bucky整个人像现在这样昏沉柔弱有点吓人，好吧，那个药剂的作用就是这个，Steve想着。也许Bucky曾被训练过不能回答某些问题，他不知道那个药剂会不会起效。他想，也许可以先问问Bucky随便什么其他的东西，他能得到完全坦诚的回答。这个念头一起，上百个愚蠢的问题便一齐涌到嘴边，但他硬生生忍住了。现在还不是时候，而且他不想通过这种方式听到回答。如果他那么做了，Bucky也许永远都不会原谅他。

Steve舔了舔嘴唇。这件事还是快点完成的好。“Buck……他们跟我说你是冬日战士，是真的吗？你是吗？”

Bucky从喉咙伸出发出一声小小的厌弃的呻吟，把脸扭到远离Steve的那一面，“不，不是这样……”

Steve知道Fury只接受肯定的答案。他现在有些恨上校了，因为他逼着自己这么对待Bucky。“我知道他们对你做了什么，”Steve低语，用拇指蹭着Bucky的手背，“他们折磨你，给你洗脑，Buck。他们逼你成为冬日战士，逼你做那些事，是吗？”

Bucky在努力抵抗药性，然而这场战斗简短而残酷，Steve能看出他很快就被药物控制了。“如果他们给我选择的机会，我永远也不会那么做。我几乎能记得当时的所有事情，记得我自己，记得我是……干了那些事，就像我是某个其他的什么人，出于自己的意愿做了那些事。那不像我，但是——但是的确是我。我变成了杀人机器，然后做了那些可怕的事。我。用我的双手，Steve。我曾是冬日战士，从那时起的所有事情我都记得，好像就发生在昨天。”Bucky焦躁不安的胡乱挣动。“他们给我的是什么药？感觉有蚂蚁在皮肤下面爬来爬去。“

“也许只是正常反应，”Steve心存侥幸。

“不，”Bucky皱眉，整张脸也像是因为喝了什么恶心的东西皱成一团，好像马上要吐出来一样，“不对，是其他的东西。这感觉很熟悉……”突然间，他瞪大了双眼，眉头展开，表情变得惊恐。他已经挣脱了混沌。“这是……这是吐真剂，”他说。Steve伸手去抓他，但他缩了回去，他的手握成拳，想把Steve从他腕上的手铐上甩开。“ **不** 。走开。”

Steve急切的想安慰他。“不，不是的，Bucky，没关系的，不是你想的那样——”

“就是的！”Bucky狂吼。他拼命晃着手想挣脱手铐，床边的扶手开始变形。“你怎么能这么对我？你难道——不。你不是……你不是Steve，对吗？Steve **绝对不会** 让他们这么对我！”

他的表情改变了，让Steve觉得有些害怕。有什么东西变了，让床上的那个人不再是Bucky，也不是冬日战士了。一瞬间，Steve的脑中闪过纽约城里想杀掉他们的僵尸脸上那些野蛮又茫然的表情。裸露的牙齿，毫无人性的饥饿感，凝滞的双眼——Bucky变成了咬他的那种东西。手铐被猛拉着发出又一声尖利的声响，从他的手腕上脱离开来。

当Bucky抓住他的脖子朝前拉的时候，Steve已经有些惊慌失措了。他只能努力撑住身体，离Bucky远一点，免得被咬。他感觉到火热潮湿的呼吸喷在皮肤上，也感觉到牙齿的咬合，却没有感到疼痛，皮肤也没有破。Steve的双手紧握住床的两侧，挣脱Bucky的钳制，然后扑到Bucky身上用身体压制住他，用一只手把他的手腕狠按在床垫上，另一只手臂横压住他的咽喉。Bucky在他身下扭动挣扎。Steve冒险从他曾经的挚友身上挪开视线，看到Schroeder和Fury跑进房间。

医生的手中拿着一支注射器。Bucky一直胡乱挣扎个不停，像头野兽一样咆哮着，她犹豫了一下。“动手，”Fury说着，抓住了Bucky的另一只手腕，牢牢地握住他的手臂，让Schroeder把针剂注射进他的身体。

仿佛过了许久，医生才完成了注射。而后Bucky平静下来，在Steve的手中瘫软了肢体。他继续保持了一会压制的姿势才放开，然后看到了让他觉得惊恐的画面：Bucky的呼吸停止了，他的嘴张着，眼睛里却一片空白。“你们杀了他——”

 **答应我，我死的时候杀了我，我不想再害任何人了。** 如果Bucky死了，那就意味着……天哪。不，不，他做不到。他怎么能做得到？就算这具躯体里已经完全没有了与Steve的情谊，就算他已经变成怪物，Steve怎么能杀了他？

“先等等，”Schroeder看到Steve伸出手，于是出声提醒。他抬头看了她一眼，不明白为什么她的脸上竟还有希望。Bucky已经……已经 **死** 了，她居然还有胆量这么看着他？

没过多久——

Bucky眨了下眼，胸口开始起伏，颤抖着吐出一口气。他又眨了几次眼，然后涣散的目光对上了Steve的。Bucky的嘴角弯曲，仿佛在试着微笑。他努力朝Steve作出那个让人安心的、一边嘴角上扬的微笑，这让人心碎。而那个微笑还没来得及出现，他的眼睛就又重新合上，头陷入枕头中，失去了意识。

Steve紧握住扶手（已经坏掉了）的手放松了下来。

那……那不是僵尸的样子，那是Bucky。那个眼神完全是Bucky。

然后安心感褪去，怒火涌上心头。他抬起头来盯着上校。“现在这样都是因为你。因为你的错误，他差点就死了。就因为你不让我用我的方式来解决。”

Fury头一次没有在被手下指责时做出回应。这让Steve的愤怒戛然而止。如果Fury不肯回应，那么就意味着他接受了自己的指控。Steve叹了口气，慢慢压下怒火。他重新垂下头。

他看着Bucky，后者看起来依然不太平静，但起码表现稳定了。Steve伸出手，把汗湿的头发从Bucky的额头上拨开。如果Bucky醒着，他也许没有胆量这样做。

“他会没事的，”Fury说，“给你。”他把一块已消毒的医用纱布放到Steve手中，指了指他差点被Bucky咬到的地方。

Steve把Bucky留在自己身上的口水擦干净。“你怎么知道。”

“这一针把他拉了回来。那也就是说第一针也已经起效了。等他再醒过来就会慢慢退烧，这周末就可以重新站起来了。”

Steve闭上双眼。他不愿意去想如果第一针没有发挥药效Bucky会怎么样。如果第一针没有起效，那么Bucky现在肯定已经死了，然后变成活死人。他受不了这个想象。他把注意力的重点放到Bucky的苏醒和重新站起来上。除了……

除了。

如果Bucky在这里的唯一理由是因为被僵尸咬了就好了。但事实并非如此。冬日战士就像个幽灵一样盘踞在Bucky的头顶，Steve知道它会永远缠着Bucky。他身上那些破碎的影子，那些尖锐的边缘和阴暗的角落，现在都讲得通了。Steve最初发现Bucky在瑞士坠落事件中生还的喜悦都消失了，随着Bucky后来那个身份曝光而被埋葬了。

就算忽略那些折磨和洗脑，Bucky也的确曾是冬日战士，而神盾局想让他们血债血偿。Steve这么跟Fury说着，无法掩饰声音里的痛苦。

“他会被审讯，”Fury纠正道，“如果你所说的都是真的，如果他已经从洗脑中恢复过来，而且他的大脑深处没有被植入什么指令，那么我们再来决定要怎么处置他。”

“我猜是监禁？”

“那要看我们找到什么证据。考虑到目前的资源配置情况，只有等僵尸潮得到控制之后，我们才能着手挖掘他的大脑里都有什么。而在那之前，我会让你来看护他。”Fury面色阴郁地说着，用手指点了点Steve。“我想让你全天24小时监控他。其实我更希望这是100%的室内软禁，但是我了解你，队长，我知道你会做好你该做的事。”

Steve起初想反对，现在的Bucky也许在恨他，也许他不想让Steve在身边。

但当Steve看到Fury的表情时，他明白了Fury的用意。

Fury在给Steve一个机会，也是在给Bucky一个机会。

Fury说的没错，Bucky第二天早晨就退烧了。他依然虚弱，但没过几天就已经可以站起来并小范围活动了。Steve扶着他在房间里慢吞吞的绕圈子，拐弯时他靠在Steve身上。“好吧，这可真尴尬，”他低声说，紧了紧环住Steve肩膀的手臂。

“本来还会更糟，”Steve接过话头。

“怎么个糟法？”Bucky问。

“起码现在你穿的罩衣背上是有布的……？”（*）

Bucky投过来的眼刀简直是Steve曾看过的最凌厉的一个。“淡定，不是想咬我吧？”Steve试着开第二个玩笑，他迫切地想看到Bucky的微笑，他想知道自己已经被原谅了（即便如此，他依然有些脸红，因为尽管他在说的“咬”是指像僵尸那样的咬，但还是记起Bucky的牙齿咬住他锁骨的那一次，当时那个人射在他手里，让他的手又湿又滑）。

“不想咬人，”Bucky从咬紧的牙关中蹦出这句话。“想坐下。”Steve帮他坐回到床上，他陷入床垫中，发出一声叹息。“你到底为什么会在这里，Steve？”

这个问题凝结在空气中，他的语气疲惫而颓废。

“因为我想在这里，”Steve说，带着一个充满希望的微笑。“你是我最好的朋——”

“但是，我不想让你在这里。”

噢。这有点伤人。

Steve闭上了嘴。一旦Bucky康复到一定程度，他就会被置于监视之下。Fury希望Steve能做到像室内软禁一样监控他的方方面面，Steve非常乐意这么做。

无论如何，Steve知道他们得先消除Bucky心里被背叛的感觉（也许与那段Steve不甚了了的历史相关）。Bucky开始对每一种药物抱持怀疑态度，甚至有些恐惧，这糟透了。自从Fury强制注射吐真剂之后，他对神盾局可能的信任就已经灰飞烟灭了。Steve很快发现，跟正在接受注射的Bucky讲话不会有任何结果，他唯一会说的就是他的姓名、军衔还有编号，仿佛他又重新变回了战时被抓获的战俘。

“很难。我会一直跟你呆在一起，不管你喜不喜欢。”Steve靠到墙上，双臂交叠抱在胸前。

 

等到Bucky的行为稳定到被认为可以出院后，他们搬去了公寓。那幢楼是Tony Stark专门买下来回租给神盾局的，用作纽约神盾局大厦未修复期间复仇者们的宿舍。他们住进的公寓是典型的Tony风格的顶层复式套房（Steve就知道会这样），附带夸张到离谱的现代化控制系统。

Steve领他进门。Bucky看了一眼四周，嗅了嗅空气中的味道，喃喃说，“不错”，然后跺了跺脚，开始寻找卧室。他的动作本会让人更印象深刻，Steve想，要不是他得停下来把手按在餐桌上喘口气才能继续的话。

Steve叹了口气，把自己跟Bucky的行李扛到肩膀上，走进公寓。

Bucky选择了比较小的次卧，Steve不想去揣测那是他特意的还是只因为那间卧室离大门比较近。他觉得他更应该担心的是Bucky离出口太近了点（尤其是现在，他押上了自己所有的名誉跟Fury保证他会看好Bucky）。但是说实话，他现在没什么心思去想那个，而且，Steve知道Tony已经在整幢楼里装满了警报器和监控器，以便确保复仇者们不会在神盾局恢复正常之前把这里搞得一团糟。

Steve把Bucky的行李放在他的卧房外，敲了敲门说，“Bucky……？我把你的包放在门外了，好吗？”他并不期望能得到回答（这倒不错，因为他的确没有听到回答）。然后他回到主卧，倒到那张即使对他来说也大的过头的床上，疲惫的叹息。

大约三十秒之后他的手机响了。翻身接电话几乎用光了他仅剩的力气。

是Tony。

“Tony，嘿，”他说，“很高兴接到你的电话。”

“彼此彼此，老兄。很高兴听说你从纽约成功撤离。公寓怎么样？够大吗？听着，我过几天回来，我得先把这边的事情搞定，然后带Pepper去一趟Malibu。别担心，就算我回来你也不用搬出去，Fury已经跟我说了你的客人，伙计，他对你很不爽。我是说Fury对你不爽。我觉得他之前对我的不爽都没超过这次。无论如何，很高兴能跟你聊聊，过几天见。”

Steve有些困惑的盯着手机看了一会，然后把它扔到床垫上。他觉得自己比平时要狂躁。

他的肚子又叫起来。Steve默默诅咒超级战士可恶的新陈代谢系统。他现在唯一想做的就是躺在这个舒服的不像话的床上狠狠睡上个一百年，却知道自己 **必须** 得找点吃的。让自己体力不足不会有任何好处，尤其是他最近一直体力透支的情况下。

他呻吟一声，然后从床上爬起来，摇摇晃晃的去找培根三明治。

 

幸好他们已经逐渐适应了不太如意的日常生活。现在Steve差不多每天都能从Bucky口中听到十几个字，这已经足够幸运了。不管他何时出门，他都带着Bucky一起，因为……好吧，并不是因为他不信任Bucky，或者是觉得他会逃走，只是因为Steve知道Bucky讨厌被长时间的锁在某个地方，他会被逼疯的。起码，当他们一起站在神盾局办公室里，Bucky觉得自己还是有用的——他可以跟那些探员分享他所收集到的关于僵尸的信息，做些好事。

但这只持续到Steve从Fury上校那里搞明白这些信息的使用方法为止。

“一个……‘匿名消息来源’？你是在跟我开玩笑么，上校，Bucky在——他在这里做得很好，他证明了自己已经摆脱了冬日战士的影子，而且正在用所有他知道的关于僵尸潮的信息帮助我们，你居然连他的姓名都不提？”

Fury双手抱胸。“那什么都证明不了，队长。”

Steve用尽全力克制自己才没有暴走。他从Fury的眼神里就知道Fury能看出他的情绪。他紧紧握起拳头，他要证明Fury是错的。

Steve很确定Fury也看出了他的想法，因为他任由Steve像飓风一样冲出了他的办公室却未加阻止。

实际上，Steve已经明白了Fury在用一堆事情拴住他，就像他要Steve监视Bucky一样，并不是因为那件事非他莫属，而只是因为其他选择——比如把Bucky关在神盾局的拘禁室里——后果会不堪设想。

其实他挺喜欢监视Bucky（或者说给当Bucky **当保姆** ）这事的，因为他总是在想着Bucky，想着在那些阴影和压力之前的他是什么样子，想着他在纽约城时受了多少苦（Steve对那一无所知），想着他现在与自己记忆里的样子是多么不同，又是多么相似。

但他并不觉得自己是在看守Bucky，是在保护他免受别人伤害，或是别让他伤害别人。他只想让一切都回归正常。或者说，尽可能回归正常。

而这很异想天开。因为对他们而言，“正常生活”要算是战前的事了，而那已经过去那么久，甚至已经成为上个世纪的历史。但Steve乐意重温纽约城里的某些事情（其实是非常乐意，如果那意味着Bucky会和他再次肌肤相亲的话。上帝啊，这个念头这么自私，有时候连Steve都有点受不了自己。）

那是他想要的正常生活。

而与那相反，Steve现在的日常生活是在波士顿街头来回奔走。与疫病在全国大规模蔓延的趋势不同，波士顿已经在很大程度上摆脱了感染的困扰——除了还保留着食物配给、宵禁以及带健康检测站的路障设施之外——这座城市几乎已经重新恢复了正常。

但还是感觉不一样了。

每次他和Bucky一起外出，他都能感觉到Bucky有跟他同样的情绪——Bucky比以往都要紧张，直到他们走进大楼，走到安全的庇护下，一直缠绕着他的紧绷感才缓缓退散。

没过多久，Bucky的紧张就已经严重影响到了Steve，于是他决定冒险独自出门。

当然，Steve猜到当他返回时公寓里将空无一人。“Bucky？”尽管他知道答案，也还是喊了一声。这是第四天。Steve开始后悔，如果他趁着Bucky还在睡的时候早点溜出门执行任务，也许还可以在Bucky意识到他离开之前赶回家里来。他的胃抽痛了一下，他觉得自己可能想错了，比方说，更糟的可能是，Bucky说不定已经……逃走并失踪了。毕竟对他来说，锁并不构成真正的威胁。Steve拿不准他是否有能力一并摧毁其他的安全措施。

他抬手捂住了脸，叹了一口气。他要怎么跟Fury交代？

突然从头顶某处传来一声脆响，Steve猛地抬头。那是枪声。他匆忙奔出门走向楼梯井。这幢楼的楼顶有一个游泳池和一个小小的吧台。他用力拉开门，跑到铺满人造草坪的天台上，四处张望。

Steve在楼顶上找到了Bucky。Clint正跟他在一起。

他们俩手里都拿了一支远程狙击枪，打着远处的什么东西。Steve感觉那目标像是河边的某个隔离区。“你们在这儿，”他说着，小心隐藏起声音里的宽慰。他们正在做不该做的事情，但Steve并不在意，他只是很高兴Bucky没有逃走。

Clint有些诧异的抬头瞥向他，从耳朵里拽出耳塞，“哦，嘿，队长”，他笑着说。

Bucky却无视了他，继续拉出弹夹装弹，瞄准，扣动扳机。

“你的小男孩原来是个神枪手，”Clint赞赏的说着，拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。

“我不是他的小男孩，“Steve还在嗫嚅的时候，Bucky已经尖锐的回答道，”他不是我的……“

Clint扬起眉毛。

“我正要，呃，下楼，”Steve指了指楼梯，然后转向Clint，“Clint，我想单独跟你谈——”

“他明白的，”Bucky冷冷的打断了他的话，继续瞄准，“他知道在神盾局做出其他决定前我是这里的犯人。他会确保我乖乖回去的。”

Steve咬了咬唇，手握成拳又慢慢放开——无力感——Clint在一旁耸了耸肩膀（‘嘿，我也没辙，对吧？’），然后朝Steve竖起两个大拇指。“让他跟我一块待着就是，”他朝Steve保证着，后者点了点头。Steve也许没有跟其他的复仇者谈过多少关于他这个室友的事情，也没谈过监视任务给自己带来了哪些限制，但该知道的他们都已经知道了。Steve毫不怀疑Fury已经抽空跟他们讲明了情况。

他明智地转身下楼。

（有些荒谬，因为，第一，自从搬进来之后，他们俩几乎没怎么说过话；第二，Bucky在楼顶并没有离开，但是少了他的房子让他有种莫名其妙的失落感。Steve坐到餐桌旁，开始思考为什么会变成现在这样。）

Bucky没过多久就回来了。Clint跟在他旁边，揽着Bucky的肩膀，妙语连珠地说着某些带颜色的笑话，他们俩一起笑着。

 

Steve沉下了脸，笔在文件上戳了一个洞。他正在写一份关于纽约局势的情况报告（或者也可以按神盾局喜欢的说法，称之为他的逃亡报告）。他拒绝按照要求淡化Bucky在其中的作用。不管那些人以为Bucky变成什么样子，Steve都比他们更了解真实情况。虽然现在他每天24小时不得不面对的人一直怒气冲天，但那并不是冬日战士。Steve本想着也许以后都不必再跟他彼此敌视（他心里的兴奋无以言表，因为那是 **Bucky** ），但后来却读到了那些报告，听到了那些故事。

不，现在的Bucky跟他们所说的那个人完全不同。现在的他只是在试图把已经破碎的生活重新拼凑起来。

所以，Steve会坚持说出事实。他会把事实写进他所能接触到的尽可能多的官方文件里，把Bucky的名字写进字里行间，给他所有被神盾局剥夺掉的荣誉。

他会为Bucky做他力所能及的一切，即使Bucky并不想让他这么做。

 

午饭后，Tony就到了，Steve正在漫不经心的快速翻阅着Fury新给他的文件夹。

文件夹中的文件涉及到导致这次僵尸潮的病毒，现在已掌握的病毒的情况（用大白话写的，都是士兵们的口述），以及Fury对病毒是否是生化武器的推测（尽管并没有可能的嫌疑犯出面承担罪责）。虽然这份报告读起来格外有趣，但目前Steve更关心的却是如何一边维持忙碌的假象，一边密切关注走向Bucky的Tony。

“你肯定就是Bucky Barnes，”Tony响亮的说着，伸出手。“Tony Stark。我听说了很多关于你的事情。”他瞄了一眼Steve，然后继续，“‘Bucky这个，Bucky那个’……现在见到你，我算是知道原因了。”他用探究的目光上下打量着Bucky——得为Tony澄清一下，其实他这么做很可能只是在估量Bucky的个头——但Steve看了一会就觉得不太舒服，于是隔着Bucky的肩膀朝Tony皱了皱眉。

Tony回了他一个无辜的表情。

“Tony Stark，”Bucky重复道，低头看了看他的手（依然被Tony握着），“所以……你就是钢铁侠。我听说过你。你让我想起你父亲。”

Steve有些心悸，但Tony已经流利的开口反驳，“所以，你就是那个冬日战——”

“好了，”Steve喊了一声，然后站起身，“别说了。”

 

Tony **总算** 放开了Bucky的手，Steve并不关心这个，因为他不在乎。除了Tony和Bucky只聊了几句话就已经变得比跟他还热络之外。

 

嗯……好吧，看，Steve现在嫉妒的要命——他的朋友们，他那些复仇者联盟的朋友们——好像都跟Bucky相处的那么……容易，而Bucky却压根不愿意同Steve讲话（除非逼不得已）。Steve想让他的朋友回到原来的样子，但Fury的吐真剂似乎已经永远湮灭了那个可能。

因为，很显然，Bucky依然记恨这件事，就跟以前一样。

Steve只是从来没想过遇到这种情况要怎么办。

 

“那手臂怎么样？”Tony语气轻快地问道，完全没把Steve咬牙切齿的怒视当回事。

Bucky耸了耸肩，“我不会撒谎，我知道它现在不太对劲。”

“你现在还在用？”Tony问，“当时Fury让我检查一下来着，我确定已经为你的日常生活保留了正常的活动幅度。不管怎么样，这手臂做的不错——对苏联人来说。”

“但是你可以做得更好？”

“当然，我，嗯，其实现在神盾局不让我‘改进’它，不过我有些点子，我觉得你会喜欢。”Tony笑着说，“能充分发挥金属手臂的作用。而且我绝对可以比做得那些人造皮肤和假肌肉更好。”他戳了戳那手臂，Bucky没动——实际上，他只是嗤笑了一声。Steve转过身，把文件重新放回文件夹——然后听到Tony说，“实际上，我的车里就有一副原型。”Steve对此一点都不觉得惊讶，甚至没费劲去抗议。

Tony就是这样的人。

而Bucky……

“真的？”Bucky饶有兴趣的问道。

如果Steve手里有让时间停止的按钮，那么现在就是他按下按钮的时刻。因为他看不出这样下去除了变得更糟还会怎么样，而且Tony Stark在科技领域完全势不可挡（不管他对自己的评价如何）。

但是他没有按钮。

他看着Tony跑去车里拿着那只手臂模型回来，看着Tony拿出工具箱，清理餐桌，并把它整成工作台。他听着Tony的抱怨——如果他能带Bucky回Malibu的话，他现在的修理工作会简单很多。他甚至还由着Tony把自己从餐厅赶到客厅，同时一页不乱的把所有的文件夹和文件一路搬到咖啡桌上。

他随Tony怎么折腾。因为他能看到Tony眼神里的同情（尽管没说出口）。虽然Tony是Steve所见过的最目无一切、自恋自大的混蛋，但他现在在做的事情不只是为了满足自己的自负，也是为了Steve。

Steve放手让Tony这么做更大的可能性则是因为，这样的Tony让Steve想起Howard。直到这一刻，Steve才明白，因为没能陪伴着自己在乎的人——Howard，Peggy，咆哮突击队——他的生命中失去了多少东西。

Steve确信，如果能与他们待在一起，他也许可以为在任务中跌落的Bucky致以恰当的哀悼，而那痛苦也肯定会随着时间的流逝而被慢慢治愈。第一次，Steve发觉自己开始无望的幻想，如果——让Bucky像现在这样活着——是不是值得？这个念头毫无价值，他甚至能感觉到羞愧在脑海倏忽而过，但……

不，他跟自己说。 **停下** 。

他重新拾起文件夹，开始真正专注的读起文件。他需要了解这些信息。对已经无力改变的事实自怨自艾不会有任何用处。阅读很好的分散了他的注意力，在Tony和Bucky时不时的低声交谈以及纸页翻动中，时间很快的过去了。

 

当听到Bucky大声抱怨的时候，他抬起头看过去。

“这些线路接反了又不是我的错！上帝，这东西简直一团糟。我得重新给你弄新电路。”

“为你高兴，伙计。不过在你完成之前我还是得有手臂用。”

“哦别哭——我不会让你只剩一只胳膊的，Barnes。让我稍微修修……如果我的工具都在的话，这事就简单多了。”

“很多事情都会简单多了，如果——”

“住嘴，Barnes，”Steve听到Tony话里出现了熟悉的警告语气，于是他笑了。不去想自己跟Bucky之间的关系，单单听着餐厅里的工具碰撞声还有Bucky语气里少见的欢快，他已经感到有什么让自己的心蠢蠢欲动地暖了起来。

那欢快的语气一直持续着，直到Tony宣布那个手臂模型已经完美的安装调试完毕为止（但即使是Tony，也不敢在这个关头上违背Fury上校的警告，去赋予手臂某些超出常人的功能）。

而当Tony一离开，Bucky就又变回了沉默寡言的样子。他去了阳台，手里拿着今天的报纸还有之前他们去神盾局时带回来的笔记本。

 

Steve让他一个人待了几个小时，自己则认真看着Fury给的文件，但他后来意识到自己的大多数时间其实都花在了凝视窗外的Bucky上（而不是工作）。他朝阳台走去。

Bucky并没有在读报纸（虽然它们就放在他身边的桌子上，用空咖啡杯压住了，以免被微风吹乱）。从报纸的一角能看到那下面的笔记本，上面是意义不明的涂鸦。Bucky正望着远方，Steve趁机放任自己好好地看他。尽管Bucky还没能完全恢复体力，但他在神盾局以及大楼的健身馆的锻炼正奇迹般的改变着他的外形。一件普通的白色T恤展示出他漂亮的肩膀，牛仔裤妥帖的裹住他的大腿，勾勒出让Steve深深着迷的线条。

但Bucky所有的康复都只是外在的。他们之间的友情已经无药可愈，Steve无比讨厌这种疏离。他们隔阂的太久了，Steve想重新回到他们在纽约时的那种亲密，那让人轻易回想起多年前的旧时光。

最终，Steve叹了一口气，慢慢朝前走去，轻轻地敲了敲玻璃门。Bucky抬眼看他。“哦，”他说着，“嘿。”他漫不经心的抚着胳膊上的咬痕，金属手指遮住了血肉。

“你介不介意……”Steve指了指Bucky身边的空椅子。

“嗯……不，不介意。没事。”

Steve坐到椅子上，把脚翘起来架上栏杆。虽然，说实话，他的块头也没那么大，但他总觉得在他身边的Bucky变得小巧了，就好像他成为美国队长之后第一次碰见Bucky时感觉到的那样。仿佛他是个巨人，独自塞满了房间里的所有空隙。他又把脚拿了下来。

Bucky看着他，抬起一边眉毛。这些日子里，Steve顶多只能看到他这种程度的感情流露了。

“所以，呃，”Steve好像屁股上扎了针一样有些坐立不安。“他们已经开始派军队到全国的隔离区分发特效药了，”他突然说道（因为实在没什么话好说），“虽然对那些已经死掉的人来说已经晚了，但是他们已经制定了计划，会把幸存者集合起来撤离。”

“唔，”Bucky朝前坐了坐，胳膊肘撑在腿上，“我猜我就是证明特效药疗效的证据吧，”他最终有些不情愿的说着，好像刚刚意识到自己也是这场对话的参与者之一。“他们要怎么处理那些死人？我是说，那些僵尸。”

Bucky的回答让Steve受到了一些鼓舞，他接着说，“跟我那时候在纽约问你的情况一样，政客们坚持认为杀掉僵尸就是谋杀行为。他们认为，既然有特效药能治好被咬了的人，也就应该有特效药能治好僵尸。但是……它们已经死了，是的，而且在不断的腐烂。所以，我不知道如果真的能把它们治好的话，它们心里会怎么想。”

“也许它们会只想要一个人道一点的解脱吧？”Bucky回答。Steve正要指出从楼顶上狙杀它们并不人道，却注意到了仿佛永远都没再出现的景象，Bucky好像正在因为这个残忍的笑话而微笑着。好像。

Steve也几乎回了他一个微笑。

“但是如果他们只是想把那些僵尸聚集起来然后用毒气弄死呢？也许他们觉得那样比较人道，也许它们只会被当成畜生？你知道还有什么人觉得毒气杀人更人道吗？”他的目光落在70年前那段混杂着鲜血、烟尘和痛苦的过往，那段咆哮突击队和美国队长扭转战争局势前的时光。“你知道我恢复记忆之后做的第一件事是什么吗？我试着去搞清楚当时发生了什么，战争里发生了什么，而不是——不是我们原本在做什么，也不是我们怎么分开的。我发现，没有九头蛇的世界其实更好，对吗？但是那场战争……他自杀了。我是说希特勒。”他摇了摇头，“他对自己开了一枪，然后没过几天战争就结束了。你能相信吗？”

“我也听说了，”Steve静静地回答。这并不是一场好的谈话，但也意味着什么。Steve觉得现在Bucky讲话的方式放松了一些，不再需要花大力气把要说的字从牙缝里一个个撬出来。

“真是浪费。那些生命。”Bucky摸了摸鼻梁，“我不撒谎，但我的确有点高兴自己没亲眼看到结局。”他盯着自己的手看了很久，Steve忍不住一直注视着 **他** ，看着夕阳如何在他的皮肤上染上一层暖色，填满他眼下深色的阴影。Steve几乎觉得这就是他一直以来认识的Bucky，就是他一直以来爱着的那个人。

“我有些事情想问你。”

这句话来的有些突然，Steve坐直了身体，“嗯？”

“我知道要——甩掉僵尸这事很重要，但是为什么我要跟你一起待在这里？为什么我没有被锁进神盾局最隐蔽的监狱？在我做过那些事情之后——”

“那不是你。”

“你觉得这句话就可以解决一切问题了吗？‘那不是我’？”

“你被洗脑了，Buck。那不是你的错。”

“不是我的错。对，我猜你从来没有过那种经历。 **美国队长** 不会有那种经历。”Bucky的嘴唇冷冷地抿起一条线，表情里是让人难以忽视的愤怒。但Bucky并不是在生Steve的气。他只是在生自己的气。

Steve强迫自己不要再去重复那句“不是你的错”，因为他知道那句话空洞至极，是毫无意义的陈词滥调。他知道那不是Bucky的错，但他也了解Bucky。他会自责（尽管他永远永远也不会说出口），他会责怪自己性格中的缺点，否则也不会被那些人有机可乘、落到这步田地。他会想知道他的弱点是什么，能让他如此彻底的被毁灭，支离破碎到能被那群苏联人塑造成他们想要的怪物。

而如果他们能这么对Bucky——Steve所认识的最强悍的人之一……那么没有什么人能扛得住。

“你没被关在监狱里是因为我跟Fury保证我会看好你。而且我也跟他保证你并不是一个威胁。我不能看着他们因为你——James Barnes——从没做过的事情而惩罚你。一旦僵尸潮处理完毕，神盾局还是会审判你，但是——”

“很好。”

“ **好** ？”Steve觉得难以置信。

“你的神盾局朋友们得钻到我的脑子里查证我是不是真的恢复正常了，”Bucky说，“我在70年代逃离过一次，你知道。但我不记得后来是怎么回去的了，就跟——就跟这次一样。所以，我怎么知道情况会不会重新变回去？”他有些心神不宁，猛然站了起来。

Steve坐起身，伸出手，“Bucky——”

但他已经走了，带走了笔记本。报纸被风吹着，轻飘飘地落到地上。Steve弯腰捡起来，视线依然追随着Bucky。他本以为自己已经过的足够艰难，要费力适应现在这个与自己曾经熟知的完全不同的世界里的各种变化。但起码他一直都没有背离本心。他无法想象，当意识到自己的脑子里住了一个冷血的杀手、而你一直都被裹挟着为他所用时会是什么样的感觉。

天啊，Bucky。

当Steve转回房内，把报纸放到咖啡桌上时，Bucky的房门已经关上了。他敲了敲门。“Buck……？”他轻声问。

“让我一个人待一会，Steve，”良久，他才听到Bucky疲惫的声音。

 

Steve把手按在门框上，额头抵在手旁，闭上了眼睛。他这一生从未感觉如此无助而无用。“好的……”他说，“好的。如果你需要什么，我就在这儿。”

沉默是他得到的唯一回答。他叹了口气，从门边走开，不想再把时间花在无谓的担心上。那些毫无用处的念头徘徊不去，而他对自己的恐惧无能为力。最终他放弃了，朝床边走去。也许睡觉比较好。

尽管不知道自己为何会突然惊醒，Steve仍然立刻从床上爬了起来，精神不振却万分警觉。他专心的听着，几乎能感觉肾上腺素沿着自己血管流动的声音。他轻轻地贴到门边，然后穿过门溜进客厅。

到底出了什么事？

然后：

他又仔细的听了听，这回听到一声重响，随之而来的是痛苦而细微的低叫。那是从Bucky的房间传过来的。Steve只要知道这个就够了，他把门踹开冲进去。

他期待……好吧，他不知道自己在期待什么。

不管是什么，他期待的不是眼前这种房间乱成一团，被单拖曳到地板上的景象。光线从洗手间的门缝里传出来，Steve听到干呕的声音。“Bucky？”他说，从乱七八糟的地面上找出一条路朝洗手间走去。

他留意到床头桌上倒着一瓶威士忌，只剩了一点点。酒顺着瓶子外壁朝下流着。

Bucky坐在洗手间的地板上，手还抱着马桶。

“哦，Buck，”Steve叹息，朝前走了一步蹲下来。他伸出手，Bucky却用厌恶的眼光看着他，并朝后躲去。他没能碰到Bucky。如果那眼神不是跟当年那个人如此相似，Steve也许会觉得伤心。

“别碰我，”Bucky怒吼。Steve收回了手，走开。他没走远，只是走进卧室，打开灯，整理了床铺，捡起被Bucky从墙上碰掉的抽象画，把它稳稳地立在门后。他也整理了梳妆台，那上面堆了一堆乱七八糟的东西，桌面裂了一条缝——显然是Bucky的新金属臂造成的。

地板上有什么东西反着光。Steve弯腰捡起。链子在他指间划过，他瞪大了眼睛。他在上辈子就认识它。他的手颤抖起来，紧紧地握住狗牌，直到铁片的边缘划入他的皮肤。他不知道Bucky怎么还会留着它。Steve以为所有跟过去相关的东西都已经被毁掉了。

他把那瓶威士忌立起来，不情愿的松开手让链子滑下，落到瓶子旁边的桌面上。他小心的把狗牌面朝上摆好，边缘对齐，手指留恋的抚过Bucky的编号凹痕。他清楚地记得这些数字，就跟记得他自己的一样。

他听到厕所冲水的声音，于是转过身，正好看到Bucky从洗手间里走出来。

他停下来，警惕的看着Steve。

“你……你还好吗？”Steve问。

“嗯，”Bucky咕哝着，“只是做了个噩梦。”他的视线滑到狗牌上，Steve看到他的脸轻微的抽搐了一下。“你该走了。”Bucky的表情冷了下来，但Steve并不觉得失落。他按照要求走开，交错而过时伸出手碰了碰Bucky的肩膀。

Bucky并没有避开他的碰触。

 

第二天早上，当他从神盾局回到家（没有任务，Steve发现Fury似乎在拿他找乐子，不停的对他的记忆挑刺，让他坐在政府的会议桌前谈论僵尸危机），公寓里还是空的。这回没有枪响，但Steve并不觉得Bucky已经逃走了。他凭直觉走向楼梯。他没猜错，Bucky和Clint又在楼顶，不过这次他们没有在狙杀那些可怜的东西，而是……

Steve停下了脚步。

他的意识出现了瞬间的空白，心脏漏跳了一拍才反应过来他们在做什么。两个人都光着膀子站在楼顶的人工草坪上。然后Bucky把Clint抡了起来，害他面朝下扑倒，胳膊拧成某个痛苦的角度。

“哈哈， **哎哟** ，”Clint说，“好吧，好吧，Buck，我服了。”

Bucky放开了他，Clint翻了个身爬起来，抹掉唇边沾着的一滴血。“我还是觉得我能打过你，”他说，“我只是在保留实力。你还是，你知道，弱——被削弱了。因为那些僵尸的事。而且你的胳膊是……新的。”

Bucky对此嗤之以鼻，伸开双臂活动了一下肩膀。他看起来并不因为前天晚上的威士忌事件而疲惫。“那就全力以赴？”他露出一个Steve所熟知的得意笑容。如果Clint说好，那么他肯定会被揍的很惨。Steve曾经与Clint一起训练——他的近身攻击技能不错，但是Bucky……？Bucky比他更强。

“当然，”Clint说，原地跳了几下。 

要说Bucky有条不紊的搞定了Clint也许太过低估了实际情况。但没过两分钟，Clint就已经四脚朝天的倒在了草坪上。Steve吞了一口口水，慢慢呼出一口气，因为那简直莫名的辣。不。他压根不应该想这些，因为不该想。

但是……

Bucky直起身来，用脚推了Clint一下，然后转过身看着Steve。当然，他早就知道Steve一直都在这。“你要不要也来？”他问道，但他的语气已经超出了挑战的跃跃欲试，带着某种黑暗和丑陋的东西。

Steve上前一步，走出楼梯井的阴影，脱下自己的夹克。“好，”他脱口而出，“好的，当然要。”他脱掉自己的靴子，Clint已经呻吟着翻过身。

“你很强悍，伙计。”

“看起来你挺喜欢的。”那个得意的微笑又回到了Bucky的脸上。他伸出一只手把Clint拉起来。

Clint稍微晃了几下，然后斜过眼去看Steve。“哦，嘿，队长，”他揉着自己的头说。当意识到Steve已经脱下上衣准备开打的时候，他瞪大了眼睛。他的眼光在那两个人之间来回游弋——Steve的块头很大，Bucky有金属臂的力量——然后吹了个口哨。Steve知道这看起来似乎是场公平的对抗。表面上。

“准备好了吗？”Bucky问。

“当然。”

虽然Steve没期望Bucky会手下留情，但他依然有点被Bucky的狠劲给震到了，即使在刚刚跟Clint的对抗中他也没有这么狠。

他能清楚的看出他的挚友与后来苏联送回来的那个人之间的所有差别，他不应该为此惊讶，因为他之前在纽约就已经看到了预兆。但他依然惊讶而且伤心。这不像是旧日的陪练，Bucky狠戾地挥舞着他的金属拳头，Steve不得不避开，免得被重伤。他抓住了Bucky的手腕，Bucky顺势用脚钩住了Steve的脚踝，他们两个一起倒在地上。

Steve扭动身躯把Bucky甩开，眨眼间就已经重新站了起来。他们打了几个回合，Steve很高兴Bucky没有试图用金属手臂抢占上风，否则自己肯定伤得很严重。当然，这倒不是说他没能力给予同样程度的反击。他闪开Bucky的拳头，还以一记直拳。Bucky矮下身子躲开，扑倒Steve身上。下一秒他们就撞到了地面。这一次Steve仰面倒下，Bucky压在他身上，用拳头一下下打着他。

这让Steve很难躲开。他连续挨了三下，然后才发现他正愚蠢的在用他们当初一起训练的方式与那个人对打。Bucky知道他的套路，就像Steve自己一样。那已经成为了身体记忆，即使已经过了这么多年。于是他试了一个新近才学到的招式，Bucky立刻予以还击，但他的还击与Steve一样，不是出于直觉，而是出于自己的思考和曾接受过的训练。

Steve有自己的优势。

与Bucky和Clint的较量不同，Steve和Bucky的较量最终以后者脸朝下被按在地上告终。他的金属臂被牢牢地扭在身后，另一只手臂也被Steve按住。他用膝盖顶在Bucky的腰上压制住他。跟Clint不同的是，Bucky依然挣扎了一会，直到他的金属臂中传来某个不祥的声响才停下。他发出一声异常痛苦的喊声，Steve立刻松开手。“对不起，我——”

 **我是个白痴** 。这不是他想说的，却是他应该说的，因为Bucky居然这么……这么 **拼命** 。尽管金属臂已经近乎报废，Bucky还是突然暴起，把Steve按倒在地，膝盖紧紧顶住Steve的喉咙，脚踩住他的一只手腕，手抓住另一只。Steve试图扭动身体把他甩开，但喉间的力量变得越来越大，直到他的视野开始失真。他花了很大力气才把自己的胳膊从Bucky的脚下抢救出来。然后狠狠地给了Bucky一拳，力道过于大了，超过了他的原意。

Bucky朝后倒在草坪上，而后呻吟着用那只完好的胳膊把自己撑起来。他冲着Steve毫无幽默感的笑了笑，舔了舔齿间的血迹。“不赖。”

Steve的声音粗糙，“是的。”

Clint一直在边上静静地看着，这会才艰难的开口，“你们俩真是胡闹。”

“你一点都不懂，伙计，”Bucky边说边站起身，托住那条金属臂。有那么一会儿——看在旧时光的份上，这句话像是从Dum Dum或是Morita口中说出来的——他瞥了Steve一眼，隐隐露出一个微笑，然后便移开了视线。他穿上鞋，捡起T恤衫，朝楼梯间走去。

“我很高兴他现在跟我们一头了，”Clint说，看着Bucky离开。“要不要拉你一把？”

Steve让Clint把自己拉起来。“嘿，你介不介意我问——”Clint开口。

“介意。”

“只是想问问纽约的事。你知道。这个世纪来的大事。”Steve看着Clint，后者摊开手，“我想知道那边情况怎么样。Fury到现在还没有什么合适的理由把我们派过去，说什么烦人的实质审查还没结束标准流程。但我们明明有僵尸疫情要处理。”

Steve没回答。你要怎么解释这些……这些曾经是人的东西？活生生的、在呼吸的人，就跟他自己还有Clint一样的人，它们也曾经有自己的生活和故事，但现在却已经不能再被称作是人。它们在一点点的腐朽，只想着杀戮和吞食。“看开点，”Steve说，“那是个彻头彻尾的噩梦。你不能跟这些东西讲理。它们只想着杀了你然后把你吃掉，Clint，而且它们曾经是人。你们曾狙杀的河边的那些东西？它们曾经都是 **人** 。”

Clint看起来惊讶而且恶心，还有点羞愧。“Bucky就被那种东西咬了？”

“事实上，是被好多只咬了。”

“操。”

“是的，”Steve拿起Clint递过来的T恤衫穿上。“你现在要去做什么？”他一边问一边捡起自己的靴子。他们朝楼梯井走去。

“我会跟神盾局的Tasha一起训练。”

“啊，”Steve笑了，“也要让黑寡妇跟你一起擦地板吗？”

Steve没错过Clint脸上爬升的红晕。“我不比她差，”他为自己辩护。

“嗯嗯。”Steve笑出声。

“那是实话！”然后Clint沉思了一会。“你知道，Bucky出手的套路跟她有点像。”

Steve的笑容褪去了。“也许因为他们都是苏联人训练的。”他说，无法掩饰语气中的麻木。他推开门走进门厅。

“噢，是的。无论如何，呃，我得走了。你知道Tasha多讨厌等人。”Clint轻轻地在Steve肩膀上捶了一拳，然后朝电梯小跑过去。

“替我跟她问好，”Steve在Clint身后喊道。

 

当Steve重新回到公寓时，Bucky正坐在餐桌边打电话。他坐着的样子有些特别，依然光着脚，但是脚抬起来翘到凳子上，与他金属臂的僵硬相比，他的身体很放松。 这让Steve的脚步停了一拍。他完全忘记了那些伤口和疼痛，忘记了刚刚发生过的一切，他用几秒钟让自己沉浸在幻想中，想象接下来可能的情景。

他想象自己走进Bucky分开的腿间，从Bucky的手中拽出手机（“谢谢你，Tony，但是不，谢谢——我不在乎你又有什么鬼点子，”因为Bucky正在跟Tony通电话，他们在讲他坏掉的金属臂），然后把它丢到一边。他会把Bucky拉到怀里彻彻底底的吻他。也许Bucky会用脚腕钩住Steve的腿，然后把他拉得近一些——

Bucky在笑，他的笑声让Steve跌出了他小小的荒谬的白日梦。Bucky在房子的那头笑着，而且并不是在笑给他听。Steve摇了摇头，走向沙发。他没办法停止自己的这些白日梦，也没办法停止想象他重新找回Bucky的场景——因为他会找回Bucky，他只有一件事情不希望成真，那就是他们永远决裂的将来——也许他们还有机会。

 

在Bucky挂断电话大约24秒钟之后，Steve的手机响了。

“上帝，Rogers，”Tony冲他大叫，他的愤怒顺着电话线爬了过来。“你到底知不知道我花了多长时间才把他那条胳膊校准到 **刚刚好** ？”

“嗯，嗯，”Steve没什么心情跟Tony夸张的语气一唱一和，“你想给他做一条手臂，你做了一条手臂，一点拉扯和擦撞不会弄坏它的——”

“拉扯和擦撞？鹰眼说你们俩看起来就像是要杀了对方！”

“你跟Clint通过话？”Steve看到Bucky走过客厅，完全没留意到自己。卧室的门在那个人身后轻轻碰上。

“他给我发了条短信！他担心死了，他以为自己得费劲把你们俩分开，他还告诉我也许需要我介入，让我穿着铠甲！我跟他说别管闲事！看，我知道你现在对Bucky有些不满——”

Steve差点被自己的笑噎到。

“什么？ **什么** ？”

“我——我不是那个不满的人，”Steve说，突然间他没办法压抑住自己毫无来由的笑声……这并不好笑，真的不好笑，但现在Tony在电话里对着他大喊大叫，说他不近人情，这让Steve停不下来。

“好吧，不管是谁在不满—— **别笑了** ，Rogers，”Tony愤怒的咆哮，“好吧！等你长大点再打给我！”这其中的荒谬让Steve又开始新一阵的大笑。

Steve把手机扔到身边的沙发上，用两只手捂住脸，不停地笑了又笑。当他发觉自己有点歇斯底里，泪水（不只是笑出来的眼泪）开始堆积时，才停了下来。

他的手机又响了。Tony发来一条短信：

带他到神盾局。他们会给他做个扫描，然后告诉我 **你** 到底都弄坏了哪些地方。

Steve压根没回他，但是他去敲了敲Bucky的门。“Buck？Tony想让我带你去一趟神盾局，这样才好修理你的手臂。”

 

结果其实没什么大问题。手臂中的一条轴承有缺陷。虽然他不是专家，但Steve决定要在尽可能长的时间里指使Tony做事，因为神盾局的技术人员说了，如果轴承Bucky在做什么重要的事情时出了问题，那么很可能会导致严重的后果。

Steve决定不说明手臂坏的时候他们在做什么。毕竟手臂的问题最重要。他怀疑那些技术员能不能搞明白。他自己都不确定是不是明白。

 

雷声在卧室中回荡，Steve试着睡觉。

这一下可真响，他想着，在床上无休止的翻来覆去。傍晚时分天气就开始变化，现在的空气阴沉，闷热而潮湿，预示着雨将落下。有一股微风缓慢的卷动窗帘，有那么一会，Steve的视线被布料翻出的波浪吸引住了。然后又出现了一道闪电，照亮了房间。Steve瞄到有什么东西在动——一个冷酷的身影出现在床尾，手中举着枪，枪口对着Steve。他的眼中是死亡的气息，闪电在他的金属臂上留下明亮的反光——他警觉的叫出声并从床上翻身而下，雷声轰隆，让他的耳朵出现了短暂的耳鸣。又一道闪电，那个身影消失了。

“Steve？”

那个身影也许消失了，但是Bucky却来了，站在门廊里，手里握住他的那把9MM口径手枪，随时准备出手。有一道闪电闪过房间，Steve不自觉的后退，看到Bucky手臂上的反光。

那是 **冬日战士** 。Steve看到的那个人。

当Bucky看到房间的空荡之后放低了枪口。他朝前走过来，把枪放到床头柜上，伸出一只手架住Steve，把他拉起来。“你没事吧？”他简短地问道。

“没事，”Steve说着，让Bucky把他拉起来。他觉得尴尬，他甚至都没有睡熟，而且他在想象乱七八糟的事情，就像……就像冬日战士站在床边想杀了他。Steve只穿了短裤，但Bucky却一身齐整，穿着牛仔裤和黑色的T恤衫。显然他没在睡觉。

Steve把床单捡起来，坐到床边。“对不起，”他说，“我肯定是做了个——”噩梦？他可以这么说吗？

“闭嘴，Steve。”Bucky的手指按住他的肩膀，Steve没有躲开，让他把自己按倒，抬起腿平躺在床上。“接着睡吧。”他以为Bucky的手指会在他的皮肤上多停留一会，但是没有。

然后Bucky又离开了。

 

很奇怪，Steve没用多久就重新睡熟了。自从逃离纽约之后，他第一次没有做梦。第二天一早他醒来时感觉全身放松。天气已经破晓，暴风雨的大多数时间里他都在睡。大雨湿透了窗台。他打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，然后翻了个身。

当他看到床边有把枪的时候，他眨了眨眼，然后记起了昨晚的事。Bucky。冬日战士。金属臂的反光。Bucky按在他身上的手指。

上帝，他希望Tony暂时还没升级Bucky的金属臂。希望他能再过一段时间才去折腾那些苏联技术。

Steve把自己撑起来，伸手去拿那把枪，在手里翻来覆去的看。枪里装了子弹，但是保险栓没拉开。Steve认出了它，因为它与Bucky在纽约那把枪一样。他到底是怎么拿回来这把枪的，Steve毫无线索（不过，后来当他的个人装备被送到公寓时，他明白了）。他把枪从卧室里拿出来，放到桌子上，方便Bucky起床之后拿到。

他没等多久，Bucky就走进了餐厅，但Steve没有转头，也没从正看着的填字游戏（他几乎做不出）上抬起头来。他用眼角瞥到Bucky拿出一个咖啡杯，Bucky的手指留恋的抚过那把枪。

 

然后，

“给你，”Bucky说着，把一叠笔记本放到Steve手边。Steve抬起头来。

“这些是我还是冬日战士时能记得的所有的一切。训练，任务，什么时候被冷冻，什么时候被解冻。这个，”他张开手指按住了最上面的笔记本，然后抽手。“是所有我记得的一切，关于他们怎么把我从冰里救出来，那些折磨，那些……洗脑。”

他把它们推向Steve，“都在这里了。”

Steve盯着那些笔记本，有些无措。这……这不是他所期待的。但是他抬眼看着Bucky，然后点了点头。“谢谢，”他公事公办的说，“我会确保这些全部直接送到Fury上校手中。”

Bucky闭了一会眼睛，吐出一口气。他的肩膀沉了下来，仿佛终于放下了千钧重负。

就是这个时刻，Steve才意识到Bucky一直以来的行事方式并不是针对他自己，而他做的这些记录也许从他们第一次离开神盾局不久之后就开始了。Bucky被自己的过去困扰，强迫自己回忆被改造成冬日战士的每一个细节。难怪每天晚上噩梦都会准时到访。

Steve感觉严重的愧疚，他居然怀疑过Bucky，那么自私。那些从来都不是针对他。

“你现在感觉怎么样？”Steve问。

“很煎熬，”Bucky承认道，陷进Steve对角的椅子里。他不怎么想看到那些笔记本纸页上的墨迹。“跟Fury说，如果我又记起什么，我会告诉他的。”

Steve点头。“我会的。”他看着Bucky的手，它们小心的交叠在餐桌上，指间还染着墨迹。他试图去提醒自己这是冬日战士的手，却只能回忆起它们抚过自己身体时的触感。他轻轻咳了一声，移开了视线。现在的气氛很严肃，不是时候，但Steve依然觉得这个时刻很让人安心。即使在昨晚之后，即使在他读过所有那些报告之后，他无法想象Bucky就是冬日战士。

“你知道……如果你想读的话，你可以读。就是跟你说一声。”

“你 **想让** 我读吗？”

Bucky没有回答，当Steve看向他的时候，他已经把胳膊肘支在桌子上，并把脸埋进手中。

Steve轻轻挪了挪自己的椅子（朝Bucky靠的更近了一些），然后伸出手，握住Bucky的肩膀。“嘿，”他轻声说，“嘿，会没事的。”

“我只是太累了，”Bucky最后喃喃说道，声音有些模糊，“我只是……我想好好睡一晚上，但连那都做不到。”他放松自己陷入Steve的触碰中，转过脸。他的脸颊蹭过Steve的手背，Steve的四肢百骸都因为这个最简单不过的动作而暖了起来。

“你需不需要我帮你看看神盾局有没有能帮——”

“不，”Bucky快速的摇了摇头。“不要用药。我不能——我做不到。”

Steve点头。“我明白。”他也很累，因为担心，因为Bucky的那些噩梦——尽管他永远，永远不会告诉Bucky——还因为他自己的那些噩梦，那些混杂着最早的过去（Bucky在掉落，一遍又一遍，Steve攀着门，他经过血清强化的手臂依然不够长，没办法在扶手断开时拉住自己最好的朋友。有时候，他在梦里变成了Bucky，看着自己在掉落时无助的伸出手），随后的梦魇（Bucky在那些东西的拉扯下跌落，身上满是血迹，他在 **咬** Steve时那种失去人性的眼神），还有最近的噩梦。冬日战士。

“所以，现在要做什么？之后会怎么样？”Steve问。他想问这会给带来什么影响。

他不确定Bucky是不是误解了他的意思。后者说道：“没有地方可去了。现在我什么都没有了，Steve，不像你。我没有家，没有朋友。我是前苏联的刺客，确认无误的罪犯，美国的敌人。也许我应该被神盾局锁在什么地方，就这样过完一生。”

“不，”Steve完全不同意。“那不是你应得的。而且你也不孤单。你有我。我知道Clint也觉得你非常好。Stark特别喜欢能让他打磨成艺术品的人。你不孤单，Buck。我不知道还有谁能像你这样讨人喜欢。神盾局办公室的人有一半都已经拜倒在你的魅力之下。你完全还是曾经的你。”

 

但Bucky的嘴唇抿起，下颚紧紧咬住，仿佛他不相信Steve的一字一句。这让Steve觉得心痛。Steve用轻柔的话语结尾，“不管怎么样，你永远都可以跟我共享一个家。我想让你知道。所有这些，”他用手指了一圈公寓里的一切，“复仇者的事业很重要，没错，但是对我来说，没有什么能比你还重要。”

Bucky笑了一下，有些苦涩，摇了摇头。“你真是让人难以置信，Steve，”他说，语气中没有积怨，“如果你认识我的事传出去，你会被中伤的。你是美国队长，美国队长不能有我这样的朋友。”

“我不在乎。”

“Steve——”

“ **我不在乎** ，”Steve猛地把手按到桌子上。“你不明白吗？你所做的一切都是因为苏联人的操控，他们逼你做了哪些可怕的事……那不是你，我不会允许任何人有异议。Bucky，我了解 **你** 。我知道你是什么样的人，你永远都不会做那些事。我会拼尽全力确保神盾局也知道。

 

Bucky咬住唇，“你不打算改变看法了，对吗？”

Steve摇头。

“我可以逃走，”Bucky说。

“是吗？那你就试试看。”

Bucky发出一些无奈的声音，重新跌坐回椅子上。“你还是一点都没变。你依然是我所知道的最不可理喻，最气人的家伙。”

“谢谢，”Steve笑起来。

“这不是在表扬你。”

“我知道。”

 

Bucky摇了摇头，转了转眼球，然后……然后他微笑起来，真的 **微笑** 起来，这让Steve忘了呼吸。他抬眼，对上Steve的目光，Steve忍不住像个傻子一样欣喜若狂，感觉就像某个桥梁已经修补，就像他们两个将会好好地。Bucky伸出手，用指节敲了敲Steve的手，说道，“我对你影响不好，你得知道这个，”但他依然在微笑。

“你不是一直就这样吗？”Steve问。

 

Bucky伸展手臂，把Steve手掌下的那些文件扫到一边，捡起他的笔，开始做Steve做不出的那个填字游戏。这个场景如此熟悉。Steve觉得心脏揪紧了。恍如许久之前的事，他们坐在布鲁克林小公寓里的小桌旁，Bucky完成那些Steve开了头却没搞定的填字游戏。他不记得他们这样度过了到底多少个早晨。

不过当时并没有枪，也没有写满了血腥历史的笔记本堆在一旁。Steve不去看那些，只是注视着Bucky修改自己的错误，然后有条不紊地一点点做出答案。Steve一直没办法做到这一点。

 

最终，Bucky发出满意的叹息，然后把报纸推开，窝回椅子里。“Steve……？”

“嗯？”Steve正伸手去拿那张报纸，他的动作停了一下。

“当时……当时在纽约，你说了一些事。”

“我说了很多事，”Steve小心翼翼地回答。

“不，”Bucky说，“你说了一件特殊的事。非常特殊。你说你……你说了你对我的感觉。说你——爱着我。”他皱了皱鼻子，表情有些别扭，脸上写着‘我不想谈感情，你知道这一点，但是你喜欢谈感情，而且你也知道我会听，因为那是你’。

Steve噎了一下。“我的确说了，”他慢慢回答。他的心脏以三倍速怦怦地跳个不停。为什么Bucky会提起这个？

“那是之前的事了，”Bucky说。他在说话时并没有看Steve，只是看着手中把玩的那支笔，用手指把它翻来覆去，仿佛那是世上最好玩的事情。“在你知道我的真实身份前。知道我现在到底是什么人之前。”

“ **曾经** ，”Steve更正他。

“……曾经是什么人之前。差不多。”

“好吧……没错，的确。”

 

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，冲着笔皱起眉头。“我想知道——需要知道——如果……如果你现在改了主意，你知道那些事实，因为……”那支笔突然滑出了他的指尖，弹了几下落到桌面上。Bucky骂了一声，重新把它捡起来，但Steve已经不想再看他焦虑的小动作了，于是他伸出手把Bucky的手按在桌子上。

现在好像Bucky越紧张，Steve就越放松。“因为什么？Buck？”

 

Bucky用难以言喻的眼神快速的瞥了一眼Steve，一股脑倒出了很多话。“因为……因为我觉得我——我觉得我也许……跟你……是一样的，我需要知道你是不是还想要我——这样……？我们……？——因为我觉得我可能会做什么傻事，而且我希望能提前知道，而不是到时候才发现你不——你不，你知道，不再像之前一样了，因为……嗯……我的过去。”

“噢。嗯。”Steve坐回椅子里，眨着眼睛。他花了一会时间才搞明白Bucky刚刚说了什么，并用无力而震惊的语调说出一个词，“ **噢** ！”。

 

“对不起。我不该说这些的，”Bucky说道。他的脸颊染上了红晕，这场景如此稀有，显得尤其珍贵。然后他站起来打算逃离现场，但……没成功。现在的Steve不会让他跑掉。以后也不会。他也站了起来，抓住Bucky的胳膊，把他拉了回来，而后用手捧住Bucky的脸，深深地吻他。Bucky一开始僵住了，然后才放松下来，手抬起来抓住Steve的T恤衫。他沉浸在这个吻里。当Steve感觉到Bucky的舌头轻触自己的唇瓣并把它们分开的时候，他发出一声叹息。Bucky的舌头伸进他的嘴里舔舐，手臂环住Steve的脖子，正如Steve记忆中的那样。

当Steve的手四处游走，从Bucky的背一直抚到Bucky的臀时，Bucky贴紧了他，发出小小的、愉悦的呻吟。

“如果是我先做了什么傻事呢？”Steve最后问。当他们分开时，他的心跳如雷鸣一般在胸口回荡。

Bucky的眸子因为欲望而变得晦暗。他抬头看着Steve。“那也行，”他说。

他又吻上Steve，另一只手臂环住Steve的腰身，指尖陷入Steve的背。这一次当他们再分开时，Bucky先开了口。他说，“现在去卧室是不是太早了点？”

Steve吞咽了一下口水，然后摇了摇头，他现在不敢开口，不知道自己的声音会变成什么样子。随后，为了避免Bucky误解他的意思，他拉扯着Bucky穿过公寓，一路走进主卧。

 

Bucky因为Steve的急切而露出一个坏笑。他停下来脱掉自己的T恤，慢慢的解开自己的牛仔裤纽扣，然后把它扯掉。就跟以前一样，他还是没穿内裤，而这依旧是Steve所想过的最辣的事情之一。Steve也迅速扯掉了自己的衣服，他从没想过自己能脱得这么快。他把Bucky推到床上，随后压住他。

Steve这次想让Bucky完全失去控制权。他用手指环住Bucky的阴茎，Bucky弓起身，把自己送进他手中，唇间泄露出一声轻柔的呻吟。“你喜欢？”

“去你的，你知道我喜欢，”Bucky喘息。

“你想要什么？”

Bucky目光朦胧的看着Steve。他舔了舔唇，故意放慢速度，等Steve的视线重新对上他的之后，才开口说，“想你进来。想你操我。”

“我——”Steve噎了一下，慢慢呼出一口气。这跟他想的不一样。上帝，虽然他也想要这个，他之前甚至梦见过，醒来时浑身大汗，被单里一团糟。

他退后一些，伸手去够床头柜。那里有润滑油。他在第一晚住进来时就发现了（这倒不是因为Tony Stark这个混蛋设想过Steve会操自己最好的朋友，而只是因为Tony Stark这个混蛋之前曾把这里当做自己纵情声色的地方，那是在把这里回租给神盾局很久之前的事了）。

Steve的手从Bucky的分身滑到他的大腿，用手指握住它们并把Bucky拉得更近，然后腾出一只手拨掉润滑油的盖子。Bucky的屁股抵着他，分身蹭过Steve的皮肤，这让Steve分神了一会。他吻住Bucky的咽喉，然后到他的下巴，再深深的吻住他的唇。在他一点点吻上去的时候，Bucky的手指揪住了他的头发。上帝，他那么敏感，那么美。他真美。

最后，Steve终于把润滑油挤到了手指上，并抹遍自己的阴茎。他也倒了一些到Bucky身上，然后犹豫了。“我从来没——”他说，突然间觉得有些窘迫。

而Bucky只是微笑。“没关系，”他引导Steve的手滑下去，让Steve的指尖抵住自己， **进入自己** 。Steve……哦，好吧，Steve从这里开始就开窍了。他用自己的手指操着Bucky，Bucky的手还覆在他手上，有种特别的性感。Bucky在引导Steve用手指操着自己。

 

“现在，”Bucky声音粗糙的开口，“我想要 **你** 。”

当Steve终于用自己的阴茎代替手指侵入那个人的身体（慢慢的推进，感受甬道里的阻力，然后——哦上帝），他停了一会，慢慢的呼吸。Bucky用腿缠紧Steve，坏笑着看到Steve急促的吸了口气。Steve埋下头，彻底的吻他，直到把那个坏笑从他脸上吻去。然后Steve开始动作，Bucky发出一声愉悦的嘤咛。“你喜欢？”Steve低声呢喃。

“你在用力点的话会更喜欢，”Bucky说着，给了Steve那个熟悉的挑衅表情。简直辣到爆。如果以后再看到这个表情，Steve不知道自己能不能不去想 **此时此刻** 的情景。

Steve摇了摇头，捏了捏Bucky的下唇。“快慢我说了算，Buck，”他说。他把节奏放到最慢，是他曾有过的最从容的做爱节奏。这对他来说也很不容易，但这能把Bucky逼到崩溃，值得他忍耐每一个想狠狠操进Bucky身体里的瞬间。

“快点，Steve，”Bucky呻吟着，努力迎合Steve的动作，“需要你操我。”

“有多需要？”Steve在他耳边低语，“告诉我有多需要。”

Bucky发出一串骂声，最后一句是，“ **比任何事情都需要** ，你这个小混球。”

于是Steve放任自己尽可能狂乱的操他，在Bucky的体内迷失自己。两个人滑腻的肌肤彼此摩擦，Bucky发出无声的呻吟。Bucky迷乱的寻着Steve的唇，手指陷入Steve的肩膀中。他们在喘息和呻吟中吻作一团。Steve的高潮如同飞驰的火车一般朝他而来，他摆动腰身，全部射进Bucky体内，然后满身大汗的趴到他身上，张着嘴喘息。他用湿滑的手摸索Bucky的阴茎，因为他现在唯一的想法，就是趁自己还埋在Bucky体内时让他就这么射出来。

“哦，操，Steve。那可真辣，我不……”Bucky说着。Steve这才意识到自己刚刚已经把自己的想法说出了口。

他语气破碎的重复着那些话，说，“来吧，Bucky，趁我还在你里面的时候射出来，”这就是最后一根稻草，Bucky高潮了，浊液湿漉漉的沾满了Steve的手指和腹部。他落回到床垫上，大声喘息，然后伸出手，毫无技巧地抚摸着Steve的脸。Steve贴着他的掌心微笑起来。

最终他们不得不分开。当Steve滑出Bucky的身体时，他发出一声不情愿的低吟，仿佛失去了什么。“没关系的，”Bucky说，蜷缩在他身边，用指尖划过Steve腹部上沾着的那些液体，并不自觉的用舌尖把手指舔干净，Steve猛地吸了一口气，因为那出乎意料的性感。“让我先休息一会恢复一下，然后我们可以来第二轮。”

虽然Steve的超级战士体质缩短了他的不应期，但他还没怎么准备好。不过，如果Bucky继续像刚才那样舔手指……他闭了会眼睛，努力把思想集中到其他地方，某个他急迫需要知道的事情上。

“所以，你……爱我？”他问，有点犹豫。尽管他们刚刚才做过，他还是有可能听错了Bucky的话，曲解了Bucky话里的意思。毕竟，他并没有直接言明。Steve也许， **错** 了，而且错的离谱。

但是。

Bucky的手轻柔的抚过Steve的脊柱。有那么一会，Steve闭上眼睛，缓慢的呼吸，放任自己享受这简单的碰触。他会非常习惯这个，习惯得非常快。然后Bucky在Steve的肩膀上印下一个吻。“是的，”Bucky说，Steve能用皮肤感觉到Bucky在微笑。“天知道为什么，但是我的确爱你。”

 

*

 

“我们需要你们返回纽约执行一项秘密任务，”Fury说，“只有你们俩去。”

午夜过后不久，神盾局的急招电话就来了，那时Steve刚刚睡熟，Bucky暖烘烘地贴着他的背，手臂松松地环住Steve的腰。

Steve看了看Bucky，后者的眼睛一直盯在Fury的脸上没动。“为什么是我？你不信任我。”

Fury抿了抿唇。“的确，我不信任你。但你是我现下能找到的唯一人选，我会物尽其用。而且，我已经……读了这些，”他把一只手按在Steve早些时候给他带过来的那叠笔记本上（当时Steve好不容易才让自己从Bucky身边离开，过来给他送材料），“而且你们拥有在隔离区战斗的经验，其他队员没有。”他转向Steve，“你说他很可靠，队长？那好，这就是他证明自己的机会。”

Steve绷紧肩膀，抬起头，“我以自己的名誉担保。”他用他能做到的最浮夸的美国队长范儿说出这句话，听到身旁的Bucky发出一声轻笑。Steve瞥了他一眼。

“你当然会，”Fury语气平平地说，但他的眼神里闪着近似于恶意的幽默感，“先生们，我听过很多故事，关于美国队长和Bucky是怎么并肩作战的故事。而现在，我期望能看到美国队长和冬日战士一起战斗。”

Steve吸了口气，看向Bucky。那玩笑已经消散在了空气中。Bucky闭了一会眼睛，下颚紧紧咬合在一起。 **冬日战士** 。

然后，他睁开眼睛，微笑，“好的，”他说，“就这么办。”

 


End file.
